Liquidación
by ezvolk
Summary: Natsuki maneja una mecanica, pero sospechosamente cada ves que su primo se contacta con "la chica de ventas" los pedidos son mas caros...sera capaz Natsuki de impedir las compras...o comprara aun mas? dejandose seducir por ese acento de Kyoto? Shiznat!
1. la voz desconocida

Holaa ^^ xD este fic esta adaptado, lo habia escrito hace años y no lo termine asi k es un buen momento para darle termino...tengo varios asi k hay Shiznat para rato, por lo menos esta esclava k les escribe tiene harto material xD

gracias por leer ^^ me saco el sombrero, los lentes y la ropa xD por la paciencia ^^

---

**Capitulo 1.- "la voz desconocida..."**

-y bien Natsuki?

-nada papá..esta ocupado el telefono – colgando

-y Reito??

-nada tio, todo copado…

-rayos!! Ehm ya – sonriendo – me voy afuera a ver como esta todo

-ok – respondieron ambos..

Se dice que en Fuuka los inviernos son extremadamente crudos, el triple de Inglaterra pero en el taller Kuga gracias a la calefacción y a la hospitalidad de sus trabajadores y empezando por la cabeza lo hacian un lugar mas que acogedor como si fuera una hermosa primavera, Suguru Kuga se paseaba complacido mirando como sus trabajadores arreglaban autos, otros los pintaban o cambiaban las ruedas. El era feliz asi y sus trabajadores tambien lo querian mucho pues el era un buen patron, lo unico malo es que Suguru se caracterizaba por ser distraido…viene de familia.

-disculpe ud es Kuga Suguru?

-ehm quien lo busca?

-no es que le vengo a entregar un pedido

-si yo soy – sonriendo

-bien! Firme aquí – señalando en el papel

-listo! Ehm que son?

-40 llantas las que ud ordeno del catalogo…

-ok adios! Chicos vayan a buscar las llantas!!

4 trabajadores fueron. Suguru estaba mas que complacido, cada llanta estaba en una caja lo cual al principio no le provoco nada, sino cuando vio 40 cajas comenzó a preocuparse, abrió una y lo primero que hizo fue poner su mano en el corazón como si eso lo ayudara a no tener un infarto…sin duda las llantas eran hermosas, reforzadas en cromo, eran de lujo, podrían colocarlas en un mercedes o jaguar sin duda lucirían mucho mas en esos dos modelos, Suguru saco ese pensamiento, ordeno a sus trabajadores a dejar de admirar las llantas y volver a sus trabajos mientras se llevaba una a la oficina, los trabajadores al ver como cerraba la puerta con furia decidieron volver a sus trabajos…

-que es esto!! –tirando la caja al sofa

ambos saltaron de la impresión, Reito le bajo el volumen a la música mientras que Natsuki apagó el monitor ya que de los nervios no podía cerrar la pagina de porno que estaba revisando.

-2da ves!! 2da ves me llegan estas llantas de cromo reforzado!! Saben cuanto cuesta cada llanta!!.

-…

-…

-muchos yens!!!!

-pero tío al final el mes pasado las vendiste todas, no se porque te enojas tanto…

-me enojo sobrino!! Porque no son las llantas que YO!! Pedi! Son costosas pero no tanto!

-y bueno que quieres hacer?

-devolverlas – colocando la llanta en su caja

-que!!! No tío!! No se puede!! Ya firmaste!!

-lo siento mucho si tu prestigio se muere si?. Quiero esas llantas devuelta así que comiencen a llamar a la empresa de las llantitas de cromo, mas rato les traigo el desayuno – cerrando la puerta

-y nos traerá desayuno – sonriendo

-ya Natsuki! No jodas!

-que? No he hecho nada, tú encargaste esas llantas…

-si es que rayos!! No se como paso…

-idiota porque no vas a ver al oculista te equivocas dando mal el numero del catalogo y te traen las mas caras…

-ellos se equivocan! – cruzándose de brazos

-en fin – prendiendo el monitor – jeje ehm yo llamare por ti…

-de acuerdo

Pasaron 20 minutos y contestaron el teléfono

-buenos días en que le podemos ayudar?

-ehm si buenos días, mire quería hablar con Tate Yuichi se encuentra por ahí?

-cual es el anexo de el?

-ehm déjeme ver – mirando una hoja – el 774

-ok la comunico

-gracias

2 minutos

-ventas buenos dias?

-Yuichi? Habla Kuga Natsuki del taller Kuga

-ahh Natsuki!! Como estas!! Dime cuantas llantas de cromo 1 quieres

-je es exactamente de eso de lo que quiero hablarte campeón

-que paso?

-no mira es que Reito encargo el mes pasado 40 llantas de cromo 1 pero le llegaron 40 de cromo reforzado, entonces mi papá las quiere devolver…y bueno esta es la segunda ves que pasa

-uhm te entiendo, como esta Suguru-sama?

-de muerte – sonriendo

-jajajaj ayy Natsuki! No lo hagas enojar, déjame ver – mirando su monitor –uhmm ok mira Natsuki hace 2 meses que no hablamos sabes que yo estuve de vacaciones estos 2 meses, de hecho me acabas de estrenar porque acabo de llegar – sonriendo – estoy chequeando quien atendio a Reito, dame un minuto para ver quien hizo la orden..

-claro aca espero…-haciendole señales a Reito

-que pasa Natsuki

-tapando el auricular- te voy a matar pendejo, ya vas a ver

-si si…

-Natsuki??

-ehm si Yuichi dime?

-quien atendio a Reito es la jefa de piso, la mandamas en ventas – sonriendo – es la ejecutiva en ventas, te comunicare con ella si quieres o te vas a soporte técnico, tu eliges..

-no no a soporte no me darán nada nuevo son negligentes, llévame con la jefa – sonriendo

-bien..

-espera!

-que paso?

-tiene bonita voz? – sonriendo

-jeje si, no te voy a mentir, tiene una voz muy sensual…

-entonces por ahí cayo Reito jajajajaj

-ayy Natsuki! Jajajajja te comunico mejor si?

-claro Yuichi cuidate y gracias

-adios Natsuki cuidate compradora favorita

-tu igual proveedor favorito

-ok te comunico, ni pienses en cortar…

-que caliente eres primo – tirandole un catalogo

-ya Natsuki! Dañas los catálogos

-para lo que le importa a papá los catálogos

-y tu que coqueta te pones cuando le hablas a los proveedores

-idiota no ves que por ahí podemos sacar descuentos y esas cosas. A veces nos demoramos en pagar, porque crees que a veces nos dejan dar cheques a 90 dias y seguidos??

-eres buena…

-jej lo se…

-ventas?

-woa…

Natsuki se sorprendió, sin duda era una voz sensual mitad sexy mitad calmada y con un inconfundible acento de Kyoto, la persona al otro lado del teléfono comenzaba a desesperarse al ver la inactividad de Natsuki, ésta lo noto…

-hola ehm buenos días primero

-buenos días

-mire señorita yo soy Kuga Natsuki del taller Kuga…

-ahh!! UD es del taller de Minagi-san – sonriendo

-si..ehm el es mi primo y cometió un error en el número del catalogo vera, nosotros ordenamos llantas de cromo 1 y nos trajeron cromo reforzado…

-pero si el ordeno eso, tu no quieres unas de cromo reforzado Nat-su-ki? ^ ^

-o.O ehm yo…no! yo quiero de las bonitas…osea de cromo 1! Si! Las exijo -_-…

-ok tu me exiges a mi…n_n

-exacto u.u…

-pues veré que puedo hacer…

-de acuerdo señorita…u.u

-dime Shizuru..n_n

-si Shizuru ehm esta bien u.u

-no se ponga tan seria señorita Kuga n_n

-ehm no Shizuru…u.u

-ok aquí ya revise y Reito no se equivoco es mas yo le hice una oferta de que se llevara 20 llantas de cromo 1 y 20 de cromo reforzado pero el no quiso y se llevo las 40 de cromo reforzado en ese caso yo no puedo hacer nada…yo hago todo lo que el cliente me pide…-con voz extremadamente sexy

-de veras? – poniendo voz sexy..

Reito al escuchar el cambio de voz de su prima decidió, ir al baño para poder reír, sabia de las preferencias de su prima y también sabia del talento de la ejecutiva en ventas para persuadir con su hermosa voz a los compradores…se tomo 15 minutos en el baño que era bastante amplio para poder fumarse un par de cigarros y cuando salio Natsuki estaba cerrando el trato.

-claro, confio en ti Shizuru ^ ^

-hasta pronto Natsuki que pases buen día n_n

-lo hare!!! n_n

-adiós

-adiós!! –colgando

-y bien??

-no se pueden devolver-sonriendo

-y eso te da gracia?

-ehm….pendejo!!! ya haber como le decimos a papá en fin ya encargue para el próximo mes

-ojala y no te hayas equivocado…

-claro que no! Yo tomo buenas decisiones u.u

un mes después….

-QUE ES ESTO!!!!CROMO DOBLE DORADO!!! QUIEN ENCARGO ESTA COSA!!!

-ehm para que te enojas si las de cromo doble también las usaste el mes pasado?

-ya Natsuki!! No me contradigas, cual de los dos las ordeno!!

-yo pero no te enojes papá son excelentes mira como ruedan – moviéndolas

-o.O? que te pasa?? Estas mal? Que fumaste!! Natsuki estas llantas cuestan mas que las de cromo doble!!

-papá es que ehm…pense que estas le darían mas prestigio a la empresa u.u

-u.u' Natsuki porque me haces daño…me quieres matar?

-claro que no papá…como dices esas cosas u.u

-O.O menudas llantas!! Yo quiero unas así en mi carro

-págalas tu sobrinito u.u ya me deprimí…sigan trabajando

-bien u.u vamos Reito – tomandolo del brazo

-jaa sabia que te pasaria! – cerrando la puerta – esa Shizuru es increíble – sentándose – debería trabajar en una línea de sexo telefónico…

-u.u – comenzando a llamar

-que pasa Natsuki?, Prima todos cometemos errores, no seas tan dura contigo misma

-alo? Déme con la ejecutiva en ventas por favor.. u.u

-el anexo?

-ni idea, es la jefe de piso…

-ahh bien enseguida la comunico, espere en línea..

-para que llamas!! Ni cuenta te darás y llegaran mas llantas u.u

-alo?

-Natsuki?

-ehm si u.u tengo que hablar contigo…mira quiero que nuestra relación financiera termine

-que?!! Porque??

-porque me haces comprar cosas que no quiero comprar u.u

-pero yo te doy todo lo que tu me pides!!

-**_rayos esos sonó tan pero tan doble sentido_** lo se Shizuru pero en ese momento yo no se lo que digo y menos lo que ordeno además tu me dijiste que las llantas estaban solo un poquito mas caras y no que tenían un 25% mas

-te hice un descuento solo a ti, no me hagas esto Natsuki…

-porque eres así conmigo? No se supone que…nada perdón…**ella es así con todos o todas**

-de acuerdo Natsuki…la política de la empresa dice que el cliente tiene la razón y bueno, disculpa si te hice comprar cosas que no querías comprar es solo que pensé en darte lo mejor y tu lo aceptaste, fue un placer haber hecho negocios contigo

-para mi también lo fue Shizuru…adiós.

-adiós – colgando

-no puedo creer lo que hiciste…

-si..u.u

-porque estas triste? Hiciste lo correcto..

-si lo se – parándose

-adonde vas?

-voy a caminar, dile a papá que haremos negocios con otra empresa..

-esta bien…

Tomo sus cosas y salio en busca de su auto, corrió porque la lluvia la estaba mojando demasiado y no quería tener un resfriado, metió las llaves en su auto y condujo para pensar un poco…esa voz de mujer la estaba volviendo loca…sin duda en ese mes la había llamado por lo menos 2 veces o 3 a la semana y Shizuru siempre la recibía…Reito sin ánimos de subirle la ilusión le contaba a la morena que Shizuru solo lo recibía al teléfono el día que asignaban para hacer la compra mientras que Natsuki a veces la llamaba solo para saber como estaba y no hablaban por 10 minutos como es usual sino por 30 minutos a veces un poco mas en una conversación plagada de indirectas y frases doble sentido que a ambas las ponía al borde del nerviosismo… por otro lado Shizuru siguió atendiendo con normalidad, dando vuelta a dueños de mecánicas pero ya no era lo mismo…era la primera ves que le cancelaban un contrato y con una buena empresa, rentable y que ganaba miles y miles de yens, no le importaba mucho eso de los yens pero la chica que la llamaba era muy simpática y humilde, aunque de repente tenia su genio aun asi le gustaba hablar con ella, lanzarle indirectas, la chica tenia una voz muy sexy también y claro que le gustaban las mujeres quizás por eso no se dejaba invitar por ningún jefe de alguna empresa por muy adinerados que fueran, solo había una mujer que hacia negocios con Shizuru y esa era Kuga Natsuki... Habían mas mujeres pero esas compradoras se las pasaba a los trabajadores, ella cerraba negocios con grandes empresas y con Natsuki que también tenia una gran empresa pero eso a ella no le importaba, era normal para ella doblar la oferta que beneficiaria a su empresa pero también era cierto que le hacia muchos descuentos a Natsuki, la cual se sentía feliz por eso ya que de alguna manera veía reflejado la atracción que podría haberle provocado a la chica que ahora estaba a punto de salir de su jornada…

-que onda Fujino? Porque esa cara..- entrando al elevador

-Haruka-san me cancelaron un negocio – apretando el boton 1

-no es cierto!!

-si u.u

-y quien fue!! El ridiculo de mecanica rossi?

-jaa a ese lo tengo en la palma de mi mano..u.u amiga…

-no me digas que es…n_n

-ufff u.u si…

-pero que le paso a Natsuki??

-creo que se me fue la mano con ella, le ofrecí las nuevas llantas, esas las que están en los comerciales

-ashh Fujino!! Esas valen un dineral!! Valen 2 veces más que las de cromo reforzado que te compraba Reito-san…

-lo se u.u

-espera!! Osea Shizuru...-saliendo del elevador –aquí tengo las hojitas de los descuentos que estamos autorizados y déjame decirte Shizuru que te excediste con los descuentos tu lo sabes…

-si..u.u

-cuando Fujino Shizuru le había hecho un descuento a algún cliente?

-fufufu nunca n_n

-pero en las llantas de cromo dorado le hiciste un 35% Shizuru, un 35 % eso es mucho para 40 llantas…

-es que le iba a salir muy caro u.u

-lo se, te excediste y que bueno que lo reportaste y diste una buena excusa además el jefe te estima así que lo acepto…

-lo acepto!!!

-si, el jefe firmo la autorización de hacerle descuentos a la mecanica Kuga hasta un 35% o 40% si llevan mas

-rayos y justo me cancelo…u.u

-la puedes llamar…

-si..n_n eso hare

-Shizuru..-mirandola

-que pasa Haruka-san?

-te gusta Kuga o no?

-Ara? no la conozco…

-pero te gusta como es…

-ehm si…

-no lo puedes ocultar tonta…ya nos vemos..

-si Haruka-san..adiós

-es punto com –abriendo su auto

-punto com que cosa –buscando las llaves de su auto

-la web del trabajo de Natsuki – entrando al carro

-jaa que dices…-abriendo el carro

-abriendo la ventana del copiloto – mecanica Kuga punto com – apretando el botón para cerrar la ventana

-bien! Gracias amiga!!

-adios…

8:30 pm

-a ti quien te dijo que te fueras del trabajo? U.u

Saeko había servido la cena, a pesar de tener tanto dinero no querían tener tantos sirvientes ellos querían mantener su humildad además a Saeko no le importaba hacer la comida, es mas, la hacia con mucho gusto.

-perdon papá no me sentia bien u.u

-queria hablar contigo…

-tu dirás – tomando jugo de su vaso

-sin querer deje una llanta encima del recibidor y ha llegado Nagi…tu sabes como es el…

-claro…el tipo con el que estamos cerrando el negocio de las mantenciones…

-exacto y bueno…el vio la llanta una de esas que compraste y bueno…ehm…cerramos el trato

-genial! Sabes cuanto dinero ganaremos? Miles de yens son 50 carros a los que hay que hacerles manutención

-lo se Natsuki…u.u

-que pasa?

-es que Nagi vio las llantas y bueno…le gustaron y dijo que quería que su carro y el de su familia tuvieran esas llantas…

-pues esta bien, no se pueden devolver…te sobraran, recuerda son 40 llantas u.u

-si Natsuki lo que pasa es que Nagi se las comento a sus amigos y bueno casi el 70% quiere esas llantas y bueno no tenemos tantas y bueno…

-que estas diciendo!!!

-quiero que pidas unas poquitas mas n_n…

-O.O hablas en serio!!!

-ehh si n_n lamento haberte retado hija…es que de verdad salieron un poco mas caras que las de cromo doble..

-si…u.u

-ahh!!! Mire la cotización que mandaron de la empresa de las llantas y vi que te hicieron un 35% de descuento por las llantas doradas, lo sabias?

-O.O un 35%!!!!

-si!! Natsuki esas llantas son carísimas y solo nos costaron una llanta de cromo doble y un cuarto

-todo lo mides con llantas ¬¬'

-pero es que hija esas llantas cuestan 2 llantas de cromo doble, la chica ademas del 35% te tiene que haber descontado uhm no se los gastos de envío quizás…como nos salio tan barato…

-ya cancele con ella…

-lo se y mañana mismo usas tus encantos y me consigues las llantas al mismo precio que te salieron si? n_n

-no lo se papá…tu estabas muy enojado y yo le manifesté eso a ella…no creo que…

-claro que querra tu eres una Kuga!, tienes tu cosita sexy vamos hija, tu puedes!

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Shizuru, las cosas iban muy bien, apenas llego, saco sus lentes ópticos de su maletín, prendió su notebook y luego de varios errores producto del nerviosismo logro entrar a la web que su amiga le había dicho…clickeo en donde salía la lista administrativa de la mecánica pero no había fotos, sino hasta cuando con su dedo en el notebook logro ubicarse encima del nombre Kuga Natsuki y vio que había un link entonces clickeo y allí estaba su recompensa…una hermosa chica de cabello azul de grandes y profundos ojos verdes que sonreía levemente, su cabello largo y su pose la hacia parecer de una manera andrógena muy sexy, con un saco de corte femenino y una camisa blanca de rayas negras y otras grises, era hermosa…esa chica tan hermosa le había dicho que no…con ella había conversado por un mes…y sin duda si antes sentía pena por terminar aquella relación comercial ahora quería afianzarla…

-por mi te daría todas las llantas gratis Natsuki Kuga…- observando la foto

Continuara...


	2. la voz ya no tan desconocida

Hola ^^ bueno aqui subo otro capitulo, fue chistoso hacerlo, tengo ya todo en mi cabeza xD...espero k les guste...

dedicado a mi comadre k esta en el cielo, mi comadre se le extraña...gracias por todo =)

---

**II**

-buenos dias!! Primo!! – comenzando a desayunar

-hola primita veo que estas de buen humor – prendiendo el monitor

-pues si! he amanecido con el pie derecho, lista para hacer negocios – prendiendo su monitor

-bien!! Asi me gusta! Ya me contagiaste, dame el numero de Shizuru – sonriendo

-no! Shizuru es mi proveedora n_n…ademas ella no te atiende jejej

-cierto...siempre pide hablar contigo…u.u

-jeje asi es n_n

-como le vas a hacer para que te acepte

-ehm no lo se, la verdad es que yo…

el telefono sonaba insistentemente, eran las 9:01 y ambos lo encontraron extraño, como era la linea de Natsuki, esta se disculpo con su primo y atendio…

-mecanica Kuga buenos dias?

-Natsuki….*o*

-o.O!! Shizuru!! – ruborizandose -**tan temprano y tiene la voz tan sensual**

-jaa pedire el desayuno Natsuki – saliendo

-ehh si si ve primo…Shizuru iba a llamarte…

-en serio!! n_n crei que nunca mas lo harias u.u

-ehm si…de verdad perdóname es que mi papá de verdad se enojo mucho conmigo y no quise ser grosera de verdad perdóname…u.u

-bueno n_n te perdono todo…

-**ohh Dios…** bueno Shizuru para que me llamabas..

-es que como ayer me cancelaste justo mas tarde mi jefe me dio la autorización para que hiciéramos un contrato de venta…con muy buenos descuentos

-genial!! Hablando de eso…

-dime…

-Shizuru mi papá en la noche me paso el recibo y de verdad, te agradezco mucho el generoso descuento que nos hiciste…

-ohh-ruborizandose- te lo hice a ti Natsuki…yo no le descuento a nadie n_n..bueno de nada, cuando haremos el contrato?

-ahora si quieres? Que necesitas que te mande por fax?

-no Natsuki..-sonriendo- estos contratos se hacen en vivo...-poniendo la voz mas sexy que pudo

-ehm si? ohh que bien ehm...cuando sera eso ?

-te parece hoy a las 1:15? Vamos a almorzar?

-**es una cita??** claro! Bueno ehm te paso a buscar?

-no te preocupes n_n aquí tengo la direccion del taller yo pasare a buscarte, te molesta?

-en lo absoluto!!

-jeje bien, entonces nos vemos en unas horitas mas…

-te estare esperando…osea trabajare! Pero te esperare tambien, hare cosas igual

Natsuki estaba nerviosa…Shizuru lo sabia…

-bien Nat-su-ki-chan…por fin nos conoceremos…

-si!! bueno yo ehm..-Reito estaba entrando – debo seguir trabajando, te espero aquí

-bien…cuidate…no te vayas a arrancar eh? –con voz muy sexy

-no lo hare…

-adios

-adios…

-Shizuru vendra!!!???

-si ^^

-genial!! La quiero conocer…

-y mi desayuno??

-esta afuera…el tio te lo trae enseguida…

-u.u

-prima como te sientes!!

-nerviosa, ansiosa, muchas cosas juntas *o*

-si yo estaria igual, esa chica debe ser preciosa…

-estoy segura que si…iremos a almorzar..-mientras veia como Suguru entraba con su desayuno

-y?? como te fue? – sosteniendo el desayuno

-primero mi desayuno u.u

-nop!! Si te fue bien te doy tu desayuno n_n

-me fue bien u.u tengo hambre…

-aquí tienes n_n sabia que lograrias deshacer lo que hiciste ayer n_n

-conseguio mas tio…-sonriendo

-que cosa *o*?!! – al borde del orgasmo de la felicidad

-hoy vendra a buscarme la ejecutiva en ventas para que hagamos un contrato de fidelidad con la empresa de las llantas y obtendremos muy buenos descuentos, ella me contara en que consiste…

-Natsuki!!! Eres mi ángel!! – abrazandola

-ya ya u.u que tengo hambre…

-si si, te doy permiso para que te vayas antes y te arregles, tu sabes n_n la imagen importa…

-o.O? me veo mal?

-no no!! Eres preciosa hija! Saliste a mi n_n pero seria bueno que salieras con ropa que a ti te acomode siempre formal claro..

-si ya entendi u.u…

-y bien? Que estas esperando – empujandola

-Oi! Primero mi comida y despues el laburo! (trabajo)

-ya ya, capte la vibracion tsss! – dejando el desayuno y yéndose

-viste eso? No sera que…

-mi papá no es mariposita! No me vengas pendejo, es que le da sus lapsus del ambiente sobretodo cuando esta exaltadamente feliz

-como hoy…

-exacto! Es bien machin, digo, no tengo nada contra los gays, yo soy su comadre si a mi me gustan las chicas pero si mi papá fuera asi créeme que este pechito lo sabria…el gaydar de Natsuki no falla cabron! – sonriendo

-claro claro – sonriendo

Natsuki iba a comenzar pero su celular reclamo su atención…apenas vio el identificador de llamadas su cuerpo comenzó a sudar, se había olvidado de un detalle…ella tenia novia.

-amor! Me has extrañado?

- . ehh si mucho mi amor – sentándose – como estas Mai – secándose el sudor

-extrañándote…de verdad, muchisimo mi amor – llorando

-ayy ya no te pongas a chillar – azotandose la mejilla del aburrimiento – si tu misma quisiste hacer este viaje por mucho que te pedi que no lo hicieras porque me iba a salir carito…u.u

-tu todo lo mides en dinero

-pss es mejor que medirlo en llantas como lo hace mi papá

-buen punto, aun asi…he aprendido mucho sabes, me compre un libro muy interesante…

-que lindo…¬¬

-bueno sabes porque te llamo verdad?

-_que no sea porque ya esta en Fuuka, porfavor!! –_ ehh no mi amor ni idea porque me llamas jeje

-ES PORQUE SOY TU NOVIA CONDENADA!! INFIEL!! SEGURO ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO!!

-hee!! Noo – parándose – yo nunca!! Donde estas!!! – secándose el sudor

-estoy en Tokio…muajajaja – risa malvada – o mejor me río así: ñaka ñaka, pobre que te vea con una mujer que te llevo a laura en america y de ahí no te salvas…

-te soy fiel! Oh porfavor no me lleves ahí…- _mierda!_

-en fin, en la tarde llego a Fuuka, asi que anda a buscarme al aeropuerto si? que despues te doy tu regalito…- con voz sensual

-uh…bueno ^^ ejem – volviendo a la seriedad – ya tengo que trabajar! Tu no me mantienes asi que con permiso, nos vemos, adios…

-O…oye!! Ni siquiera un te amo mi Mai? Amor de mis amores vida mia que me hiciste que no puedo consolarme sin poderte contemplar?

-Mai…de adonde sacas esas antigüedades…u.uÛ

-jum!...ya que pagaste mal por mi cariño tan sincero…se burlaran de mi que nadie sepa mi sufriiiir, ayy porque tengo que sufriir!....

-gr…

-aww *o* me encanta cuando gruñes, es tan sexy!! Ayy esperame que ya en la tarde llego para que hagamos las tareas *¬* - _gracias señor por darme una novia adinerada y bien sexy_

-ya…-sonrojada

-bueno…

-dime?

-estoy esperando -_-Û

-que cosa?!!! – colapsando .

-pues que me digas que me amas! Que mas!!

-mmm….u.u te jko – susurrando

-ahh? Que dialecto es ese?

-TE AMO! Ya estas contenta?

-siii, yo tambien te amo mi amor, ya nos veremos asi que guarda energias que estos 2 meses sin verte mi kilometraje volvio a cero, asi que soy virgen otra ves jajaja

-jajaja! Ya dejame trabajar, a la tarde te voy a buscar, nos vemos mi amor, no seas tan loca. Adios

-adios, bebe te adoro, xau – colgando

Natsuki sonreía, estaba algo sonrojada pero lo que mas destacaba de su rostro era su alegría. Sin duda Tokiha Mai era la única mujer en la tierra que podía colocar una sonrisa gigante en su rostro, Natsuki la amaba…como amiga y como amante, pero no como novia, bien sabia que verse junto a ella era como retroceder al pasado pues nada entre ellas habia cambiado abismalmente, el unico gran cambio era que ahora las amigas se besaban y tenian sexo, Natsuki siempre la deseo en secreto mientras que Mai siempre albergo un amor fraternal, pero cuando la morena le pidio que fueran novias acepto sin dudarlo, enamorarse de Natsuki era muy facil…era simplemente encantadora.

El noviazgo les trajo un par de problemas, el primero y mas importante fue que su relacion provoco el quiebre entre Mikoto y Natsuki, las primas inseparables siguieron caminos distintos, era bien sabido que Mikoto en sus ultimos años de enseñanza media se habia desarrollado y se habia enamorado de Mai, mas la Universitaria pelirroja siempre prefirió ir de fiestas con Natsuki…se veia venir, Mikoto lo sabia y apenas llevaban un dia de novias, las descubrio de la mano, eso fue el final, Natsuki comento su nuevo estado civil sin abandonar la mano de Mai…desde ese momento Mikoto dejo de dirigirle la palabra a Natsuki…

-le vas a ser infiel?

-ja! Obvio no! porque dices eso – mirandolo

-te pregunto, como te ves tan emocionada por ir con Shizuru…

-no la conozco, es obvio no?

-no lo se – sonriendo – pero sabes que si le eres infiel a Mai…mi hermana no tendrá piedad…

-lo se…sabes, deberías aconsejarla que ya se olvide de mi novia, enserio la hecho de menos, no deberia ser asi de estricta conmigo…

-tu sabias que a ella le gustaba…

-a mi tambien me gustaba…

-gustaba?

-me gusta! Por algo llevamos 2 años de relacion no crees?

-claro – sonriendo – es solo…

-es solo?

-nada – sonriendo

-no, termina lo que ibas a decir…-mirandolo

-tu no estas enamorada de ella, simplemente te gusta, te encanta estar con ella, que te haga reir, converzar, tener sexo, eso te gusta de Mai pero tu no la amas, por lo menos no como mi hermana lo hace…

-ya Reito! Siempre he sabido que a ti tampoco te cae muy bien mi relación con Mai, porque siempre andan hablando de nosotras!

-no lo se…supongo que todos ven lo mismo que yo

-y que ven!!

-dos mejores amigas que se quieren pero no se aman…

-…

Natsuki estaba sorprendida, iba a contestar pero Suguru volvió…

-ya estan discutiendo tan temprano?

-no tio, es que hablabamos de Mai…

-ahh si, Natsuki que pasa con mi yerna, cuando vuelve?

-a la tarde…

-estas contenta? – sonriendo

-no te voy a mentir, tenemos mucho trabajo, pero tambien me alegra que este de vuelta, la he extrañado mucho

-bueno hija, tu agonia terminara pronto – sonriendo – tome una decisión y quiero que te vayas ahora ya! y que vuelvas mmm como unos 20 minutos antes de que la chica venga a buscarte…

-bueno, pero papá y si Mai llama a la empresa?

-no lo hara – sonriendo – conozco a mi yerna y es una floja, en ese caso iria directo a su celular como ya lo ha hecho no?

-buen punto…

Natsuki espero que su padre se retirara para terminar la conversación con Reito, tomo sus cosas y antes de retirarse lanzo la frase final…

-puede…que tengas razon…

Dicho esto se retiro…

-Fujino! – sonriendo – no seas fantasiosa…despierta

-ara Haruka-san! Dejame soñar…es perfecta para mi…

-no que estabas saliendo con la chica esa de ingenieria civil?

-ara?...aaah fufufu te refieres a Tomoe-chan, bueno si estabamos saliendo pero debo comunicarle que ahora me gusta otra chica fufufu…

-Shizuru…y si resulta ser una womanizer

-Ara? una mujeriega?

-si!!!

-no lo creo…me habria dado cuenta, recuerda que yo tambien era asi…

-ejem! Eras?

-ara? estas diciendo que aun lo soy?

-…¬¬

-^^

Pasaron las horas y Natsuki estaba devuelta en la oficina de la mecanica, estaba nerviosa por lo que decidio empezar a ordenar unos archivos, Reito estaba feliz, por fin conoceria a Shizuru mientras que Natsuki abria los cajones del mueble que estaba al lado de la puerta…

-Natsuki! Te vas a golpear la cabeza si dejas el primer cajon abierto…

-argg!! Si no soy tonta

-no te agaches tanto no se te vaya a rajar el pantalón jajaja…- Reito se callo de golpe

-no seas pendejo!!

-Natsuki…

-claro! Ahora te haces el niño bueno, porque no vienes a ayudar!

-Oi…

Reito estaba algo paralizado…Shizuru entró en silencio, a pesar de llevar tacones, su elegancia era tal que su caminar no tenia ruido o asi ella lo habia querido…hizo un suave gesto a Reito para que las dejara solas y el chico asintió saliendo raudamente…entonces Natsuki se dio cuenta que algo pasaba. Giro su rostro para encontrarse con un par de piernas largas y sensuales que rogaban por ser tocadas gentilmente…Natsuki las miraba atentamente…comenzo observando sus pies para subir por sus piernas hasta que aquel primer cajon reclamo su atención golpeandola en la cabeza…

-Ara ara, creo que a Natsuki se le ha olvidado cerrar este cajon fufufu – cerrandolo

Entonces la vista quedo despejada…una espectacular, risueña y joven mujer la miraba con un dejo de deseo y cariño, su corazón latia fuerte…nunca habia sentido tal sensación, nisiquiera con Mai…con nadie…queria que aquella mujer la abrazara…no hacia mas que mirarla desde su posición inferior en el suelo…la miraba a los ojos como un perrito que habia sido abandonado a su suerte…

-Shizuru?

-buenas tardes Natsuki…soy Shizuru Fujino ejecutiva en ventas…-sonriendo

-…

-vamos – dandole la mano

-si…

Y asi sin mas Natsuki siguió a Shizuru, todos los trabajadores fueron testigos como la ejecutiva se llevaba a Natsuki de la mano mientras esta no oponia resistencia alguna…viendo tal espectaculo no pudieron evitar pensar en aquella sonriente pelirroja que venia por la morena sagradamente todas las tardes…su novia Mai…

-nos vamos a divertir mucho Natsuki…-sensualmente

-oh…

Continuara…


	3. Mai que oportuna

_Hola ^^ buenos dias/tardes/noches segun sea la ocasion xD, finalmente sali de vacaciones asi k eso significa semi vagancia en las tardes pero definitivamente mas tiempo para escribir, por lo menos mucho mas de lo k tenia antes, asi k actualizare mas seguido =)_

_Gracias por darse el animo de leer ^^, siempre digo esto pk pienso k escribo mucho xD...en fin, espero k les guste y muchas gracias por los reviews, asi me doy cuenta k tal como va mi mano en la escritura xD..._

_Pronto voy a subir otras historias, tengo una k es nueva, ya la estoy escribiendo y otras k nunca fueron publicadas pero k tendria k hacerles una adaptacion a Shiznat...xD, lo interesante de estos nuevos fics k publicare es que tienen algunos aspectos veridicos, osea reales xD pero cuando las publique ya les explicare k cosa es real xD_

_nada mas k decir, k le dedico esto a mi amiga k descance en paz...ves comadre, cumpli la promesa k te hice =)_

---

**III**

Suguru observo la situación, mas no quiso incluirse en aquel momento, mas tarde su retoño deberia darle explicaciones de porque una extraña tan sexy le tomaba la mano con tanta propiedad, Mai era como su segunda hija y no permitiría que la mujeriega de su hija la engañara…

Natsuki estaba hipnotizada, no hacia mas que seguir a Shizuru sin emitir ningun sonido o palabra…simplemente la chica la habia flechado. Llegaron hasta el auto de Shizuru y en ese momento la castaña se volteo lanzandole las llaves…

-conduce tu si?

-ehh…-recogiendo las llaves

-Fufu…ara! Natsuki no tiene reaccion o es que acaso…esta nerviosa?

-ahh…no claro…-sonriendo – yo manejo – abriendole la puerta

-Ara muchas gracias Nat-su-ki – acercandose

Shizuru estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de Natsuki, la observaba seductoramente, aquellas actitudes eran innatas pese a las dudas de Haruka, para Shizuru, Natsuki era simplemente un dulce exquisito que no podia ser saboreado por nadie, solamente por ella…asi la veia…su dulce, asi la llamaba en secreto desde ayer cuando tuvo su primer sueño con la morena…

Natsuki al comienzo estaba temblorosa pero al sentir la cercania de la chica pudo captar perfectamente el mensaje, Shizuru queria seducirla…se equivoco de chica…pensaba, sin duda aquella chica de ojos seductores no sabia de la fama que tenia Natsuki Kuga en los antros de ambiente, una mujeriega de tomo y lomo con una lista considerable de amantes y de mujeres que cayeron en su red fácilmente…hace mucho tiempo que no sentia esa sensación…de estar soltera y sin compromiso…

-esta muy cerca Shizuru…sera mejor – acercandose mas – que suba al auto – separandose

-n…-subiendo

Natsuki reia…este almuerzo seria interesante…

Mikoto habia sido testigo ocular de todo el acontecimiento, su sangre hervia de rabia, como aquella mujer…la que en algun momento fue su mejor amiga, su prima…era capaz de engañar a una mujer tan buena como Mai. Simplemente no le cabia en la cabeza como podia ser capaz, estuvo a punto de interrumpir pero Reito le impidio el paso, era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones…la chica esperaria…

-adonde vamos – manejando

-a un hotel muy lindo…

-…- sudando

-Ara – sonriendo – que mal pensada es Natsuki! Fufufu

-es que…

-sera que Natsuki pensaba que la iba a llevar a la cama a firmar el contrato?

-N-NO! claro que no!! yo nunca pensaria algo asi de ti!!

- fu… - Es una delicia de mujer *¬*

-entonces?

-vamos a almorzar en un hotel, es un lugar neutral y ademos podemos firmar en paz te parece?

-claro…dame la direccion

-dobla aquí – acercandose

-ya…y despues – mirandola

-esta en roja… - acercandose

Nuevamente estaban a escasos centímetros, Natsuki estaba dispuesta a jugar, Shizuru iba a besarla cuando la luz cambio y Natsuki arranco de golpe provocando que Shizuru se asustara…

-Natsuki Ikezu! – dandole un golpe en el brazo

-lo siento jaja, es que salio el cambio rapido…

-y porque? – cruzandose de brazos

-porque estabas muy cerca mio – sonriendo sin mirarla

Shizuru no aguanto mas y le planto un beso en la mejilla y asi ambas sonrojadas por aquel momento llegaron al hotel…

-Reito…-caminando – porque me cuentas las cosas si no quieres que intervenga

-porque no quiero que ensucies tu reputación con algo de lo que no estas segura, ademas, Natsuki no es una chiquilla de 18 como tu, tiene 22 y ella sabe bien lo que hace con su vida, si ella engaña a Mai es su problema nosotros no debemos intervenir antes de tiempo

-osea vas a dejar que la gorree como loca! (nota: gorrear viene de poner el gorro = engañar a tu pareja)

-yo no he dicho eso, es solo que no debemos intervenir cuando solo la chica se le acerco…ademas en ese caso yo deberia contarle a Natsuki tu viaje relampago a Francia…para verla…

Mikoto palidecio…como se habia enterado…debia saberlo…

-como…

-soy tu hermano, no hay nada que no sepa y se te notaba demasiado, nadie vuelve tan feliz despues de ir un fin de semana a acampar a las playas de Fuuka…y tampoco se trae un perfume frances y una foto con tu amante…

Mikoto estaba roja y sorprendida, por primera ves tenia miedo de su propio hermano…

-Reito…yo… -mirando el suelo – yo la amo…tu lo sabes, yo no queria…

-en algo te celebro esta infidelidad y es que fuiste perseverante, la esperaste tanto que al final cedio y comenzo a sentir algo por ti…pero…no juzgues a Natsuki si no quieres ser juzgada…

-mmm – mirandolo -…en fin, me voy a la Universidad…adios – besandole la mejilla

-adios hermanita

Ya habian ordenado, Shizuru comentaba todos los puntos del contrato y Natsuki estaba de acuerdo, dividia su campo visual en mirar los papeles que debia firmar y en observar el generoso escote que Shizuru tenia en su traje de ejecutiva…

-listo – cerrando el portafolios – he firmado todo, espero que no me hayas hecho firmar la hipoteca de mi departamento – sonriendo

-fufufu Ara! Natsuki no cree en mi?

-creo ciegamente en…ti - sonriendo

-…- *¬* tan divina!!!! Quiero darle un beso ahora mismo *o*

-dije algo malo? – tomando su mano

-ahh no nada – viendo su mano – las manos de Natsuki son muy suaves – acariciandola

-tu mano tambien es muy suave, como la de una princesa – sonriendo

-Ara! Natsuki me hará sonrojar, es muy galante muchas gracias

-de nada – dandole un beso en la mano

Y eso fue la gota que rebaso el vaso en la agonia de Shizuru…la deseaba, le encantaba su forma de ser, estaba disfrutando ser seducida por aquella chica…la miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa en sus labios se levanto un poco de su asiento para acercarse a Natsuki quien en un acto innato hizo lo mismo…y ocurrio…Shizuru cerró sus ojos y la beso suavemente…duro escasos segundos no queria dar un espectaculo en el hotel, se volvio a sentar y Natsuki hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-besa muy bien Natsuki n_n

-jaja tu tambien…

Almorzaron y esporádicamente tomaban sus manos, Shizuru estaba en las nubes mientras Natsuki se sentia muy feliz. Eran las 3:45 cuando Shizuru pidio la cuenta y luego de muchos suaves reclamos cedio la cuenta a Natsuki quien pago con un rostro sonriente…no dejaba de tomar la mano de Shizuru…

-ha sido el mejor almuerzo de mi vida, sin duda Natsuki…

-para mi tambien, la he pasado muy bien…

-ahora con esto – abrazando el contrato – nos veremos siempre

-si – sonriendo – ahora – abriendo la puerta del auto – te voy a dejar y despues me voy

-no quieres estar en mi departamento un rato?

-me encantaria – sonriendo

Natsuki condujo mientras Shizuru la abrazaba, nunca se habia sentido asi, Mai? Quien era ella…sin duda, si Shizuru la hubiese nombrado la morena no la hubiese recordado, Natsuki vivia el momento con intensidad, dejandose llevar por todos los impulsos que le provocaba la chica de Kyoto.

Llegaron al departamento y la ejecutiva en ventas no pudo aguantar mas, apenas cerro la puerta, tomo posesion del cuepo de la morena, besandola tiernamente y abrazandola…desde que la chica de ojos verdes se le acerco antes de subirse al auto con direccion al hotel y hasta ahora habia suspirado alrededor de 40 veces, no podia evitarlo, Natsuki le robaba el aliento, su belleza su sencilles, sus detalles con ella, incluso ahora la chica se amoldaba a la situación y correspondia sus besos sin preguntarle nada…quizas…

-espera…

-ah..Shizuru…que pasa?

-lo siento Natsuki, no puedo ser asi, digo, tenemos que mantener la cordura, se supone que yo no debo mantener relaciones sentimentales con mis clientes…no es ético – tocandose la cabeza

-pero Shizuru, las dos queremos esto…no digas eso…mira…que yo sepa este es tu departamento no tu oficina – acercandose – ven…-besandola

Ahora Shizuru era la hipnotizada, se dejaron caer en aquel sofá, simplemente para besarse con absoluta paciencia y entrega...Shizuru lentamente le arrebató aquel moderno saco negro que llevaba Natsuki, dejando ver una simple polera gris sin mangas con un buda, iba a avanzar mas pero Natsuki no se lo permitio…

-no puedo….lo siento…

-porque? – confundida

-porque, recien te conozco – abrochandose el pantalón – no esta bien Shizuru, no es que no me gustes, es solo que prefiero que si va a pasar sea con los sentimientos adecuados y no una calentura mas – sonriendo – tu eres muy especial para mi…lo acabo de entender

-entiendo, porfavor no pienses que…

-no – interrumpiendo – no te preocupes, si la que te ha persuadido he sido yo, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, eres una mujer maravillosa, no debes disculparte conmigo por ser tan hermosa y gentil – sonriendo – me voy…

-Natsuki! – levantandose – yo…

-no te preocupes, me llevo esto – agachandose a recoger una tarjeta de Shizuru – nos vemos – besandola

-adios – abrazandola

Natsuki salio de aquel departamento, en 20 minutos ya estaba nuevamente en el estacionamiento de la mecanica, no queria responderle a nadie, asi que rapidamente se subio a su auto con direccion al aeropuerto…solo tras 50 minutos de camino logro llegar…

Ya estaba en el aeropuerto, a pesar de aquella sensual mujer, a pesar de haber conseguido su numero y su direccion, aun asi no sentia que engañaba a su mujer, para Kuga Natsuki engañar seria acostarse con ella en su propio departamento, en la cama que comparte con su novia…y eso aun no habia pasado…

Ella le esperaba con ansias, aunque por el telefono sonara contenta, todas las noches que estuvo fuera de Fuuka pensó en ella, en su novia, su Natsuki como le gustaba decirle. En cada antro al que iba recibia innumerables invitaciones pero cortésmente rechazaba todas y con orgullo mostraba su anillo que si bien no representaba un futuro matrimonio, fue un regalo de Natsuki cuando cumplieron 2 años de relación.

Entonces del gentío apareció la morena, que al verla…no pudo evitar sonreir…la extrañaba

-mi amor! – abrazandola

-Mai…

Entonces sin pensarlo Natsuki la besó, abrazandola con fuerza…como le habia hecho falta…

-volvi Natsuki

-bienvenida a casa amor – sonriendo

-almorzaste?

-…

Parecia que Mai tenia 6to sentido…Natsuki palidecio, era imposible olvidar aquel acontecimiento, la razon mas potente que Natsuki tenia para no haberle hecho el amor a Shizuru en su sofa fue porque llegaria tarde a recoger a Mai en conjunto con aquel discurso que mando…era cierto…Natsuki era mujeriega, pero su encanto recaia en que sus palabras siempre venian del corazon…

-claro amor…almorcé muy rico – besandola nuevamente para tomar su mano

-espero que no hayas almorzado a una mesera – dandole una nalgada

-ouch! Oi! Ya no digas pesadeces!! Ahora dame la mano – sonriendo

-te amo Natsuki – dandole la mano

-yo…tambien Mai –

Y Natsuki la abrazo…pero no podia evitarlo, por mucho que trato que en ese abrazo se fuera…la imagen de Shizuru no la abandonaba…no podia hacerle eso a Mai…aunque para Kuga Natsuki el engaño solo era tener sexo a espaldas de su novia…_puedo seguir viendola_…pensaba y sin que Mai supiera, una enorme sonrisa se poso en los labios de la morena…una nueva oportunidad habia nacido, le gustaba Mai pero Shizuru se estaba ganando un lugar inexplorado en su corazon, queria conocerla bien antes de ver la situación con Mai…

-te paso algo?

-nada amor, solo que…nada – sonriendo

-mmm…

-mmm que! Yaa dame un beso mejor sera!

Y nuevamente se besaron, para luego abordar el auto que las llevaria al departamento que comparten juntas desde los 20…

-mi amor, siento que este es el comienzo de algo grande – sentandose

-claro, lo presiento – prendiendo el motor…sonriendo

Continuara…


	4. encontron

_Buenos dias/tardes/noches ^^ me he demorado mucho en continuar esta historia, pero fue por cosas personales...k lata cuando una se enferma, ni ganas dan de escribir, pero ahora que estoy bien, he retomado todo xD...mañana subire otra continuacion de Hoteles Fujino y si hay inspiracion (lo mas seguro xD) escribire una continuacion mas de este fic...sino seria el domingo xD!_

_Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, por la paciencia ^^ y por darse el tiempo de escribir un review, me alegra que les guste._

_Un comentario sobre Mai xD cuando me comentaron sobre Mai Hime y vi a Mai con Mikoto en plena accion (xD guarda que era respiracion boca a boca xD) dije uhh parece k la historia de ambiente es de ellas...y cuando me di cuenta k a Mai le gustaba Tate fue como ...nose como esas canciones antiguas corta venas, asi tipo mujeres engañadas, me senti engañada xD...es por eso que aqui se hace justicia xD...me gusta como es Mai en este fic por lo menos, apesar de conocer a Natsuki al reves y al derecho aun asi le hace bromas le da nalgadas, cosas k normalmente amigas con ventaja hacen o simplemente buenas amigas...aunque cuando hay k ser serias...Mai es seria._

_Ya no me alargo xD, espero k les guste ^^ y muchas gracias por leer =)_

**IV**

El camino de vuelta fue interesante, Natsuki se veia radiante, Mai la observaba detenidamente, se abrazo a ella y decidió dormir, como hubiese deseado que su subconsciente no la hubiese traicionado pues entre las incoherencias que decia Natsuki pudo entender fácilmente el nombre de su prima…

-Mikoto…no…uwa…no…Mikoto…

-Mai…- moviendola

-Mikoto…mmm…dejame en paz…

Natsuki decidio ya no moverla, pero no pudo evitar tener su seño fruncido por la situación, comenzaba a dudar de la fidelidad de Mai…su mente le resfregaba que no fuera tan descarada si hace un par de horas estaba besandose con una mujer hermosa...no queria pensar en Shizuru porque temia quedar de la misma forma en la que estaba Mai…alucinando…

-Mai…-acercandose

-mmm…

-Mai ya llegamos – besandola

-ahh – despertando – ahh Natsuki – sonriendo – ya llegamos?

-si…

-pasa algo? – reincorporándose

-nada, solo que te ves hermosa durmiendo mi amor…

Mai la observo y acorto toda distancia entre las dos

-extrañaba esto…-besandola

Natsuki no podia evitar mirarla profundamente cuando terminaba de besarla, se sonrojaba como la primera ves y cerraba sus ojos para volver a besarla sin importarle nada…absolutamente nada…

-MAI!!

-Miko…to

La chica habia vuelto de la Universidad y las esperaba en el estacionamiento…Natsuki observo la situación, quiso mantenerse fuera, para ver las reacciones de su novia…simplemente permanecio en silencio…

-crei que te quedarias mas tiempo…

-ya ves que no pude…no puedo…-mirando a Natsuki – dejarla sola

-mmm

Mikoto observaba a Natsuki que bajaba del auto, mientras Mai salia tambien…no podia evitar mirarla con un dejo de rabia…muy en el fondo la extrañaba, pero debia seguir en la misma postura…su prima le habia quitado a la chica que amaba…estando conciente de todo aun asi se la quito…

-Mikoto, hola

-hola…

-como estuvo la Universidad – tomando la mano de Mai

-que te importa?

-Mikoto! Ya no seas asi con tu prima, no ves que se preocupa por ti…

-claaro! Igual como se preocupa por ti o…

Natsuki se sorprendió, pensó que Mikoto la había visto con Shizuru…pero no podía dejarse intimidar…permanecer en silencio es darle el favor

-por quien? Haber? Ya que hablaste dilo si eres tan mujercita

Natsuki soltó la mano de Mai para acercarse a Mikoto, de forma desafiante se acercó tanto que si Mikoto lo deseara podría besar a su propia prima en los labios, la Universitaria la habrá rebasado en un par de centímetros, pero Natsuki siempre ha impuesto autoridad y su personalidad siempre intimidaba…pero Mikoto no le iba a dar la victoria tan fácil…la verdad estaba a su favor

-no me tientes a hablar Natsuki, tu lo sabes bien – empujandola

-no! termina lo que ibas a decir, siempre me andas basureando con toda la familia, estoy aburrida! Asi que – acercandose – dimelo a la cara!! Ya! que no eres bien mujercita? Entonces dimelo a la cara mirandome a los ojos que mierda vas a inventar ahora

Mikoto la miraba con odio, mientras Natsuki estaba en un estado de rabia que en cualquier momento cruzaba hacia el descontrol…Mai se había puesto nerviosa, tenia miedo de que se agarraran a golpes pero a la ves necesitaba saber que vio Mikoto, una parte de ella estaba asustada…Mikoto descontrolada revela muchas cosas que deberían permanecer en secreto…

-no voy a decir nada, todo a su tiempo Kuga…solita estas jugando con fuego, asi que no me involucrare…pero tu sabes…que tarde o temprano…

-ya me colmaste!!!

Natsuki la iba a golpear cuando Mai tomo sus manos y se lo impidio…Natsuki la observaba contrariada…

-porfavor ya no peleen, Mikoto, porfavor vete

-de verdad quieres que me vaya?

-si! porfavor ya dejanos solas…

Mikoto la observo dolida, su orgullo pudo mas y se fue sin decir adios…

-Haruka!!! Casi casi!!!

-como?

-casi…fufufu tu sabes

-O.O!!!! a caray

-fufufu

Shizuru habia vuelto al trabajo, pero simplemente no podia trabajar y tampoco podia dejar trabajar a Haruka, necesitaba contarle todo…absolutamente todo

-es tan tierna, suavecita, sus labios son divinos, ella es como tan mijita rica es increible!! Ahh!!! Me desmayo fufufu

-ya! que le pones bubu

-Ara que no soy una bubuzuke

-dejame!!

-ya ya, como seguia es la ternura en persona, yo me levante un poquito de la silla y ella hizo lo mismo, me acerque a ella y le di un besito y me lo respondió!! Fue chiquito pero mi yo interno babeaba asi mira mira *¬* fufufu

-tu siempre tan expresiva…

-es que la hubieras visto, estaba divina, no se como alguien puede ser sexy y tierna a la ves..

-misterios lesbicos

-ara? Fufufu

A Shizuru le dio un ataque de risa…iba a seguir contandole cuando su jefe le pidio que le entregara el contrato, la conversación duro alrededor de 20 minutos donde Shizuru mintió descaradamente sobre la seriedad del momento y lo profesional que habian sido tanto ella como la señorita Kuga…dicho todo, su jefe salio de la oficina con la satisfacción de haber hecho un buen contrato pero la chica de Kyoto estaba desesperada, lo unico que anhelaba en ese momento era llamar a Natsuki…

La morena estaba sentada esperando una taza de te, Mai le habia suplicado que la aceptara, necesitaba calmarla, estuvo a punto de golpear a su prima…todo estaba subiendo de nivel, desde las descalificaciones hasta ofrecerse golpes no era algo propio de ninguna…su corazón sufría, porque…porque Mikoto se tuvo que enamorar de ella, pero a su ves, porque Natsuki le pidió que fuera su novia, si no fueran pareja las primas inseparables seguirían así…inseparables…no odiaba a Mikoto, pero le molestaba su perseverancia, su entrega total sin pedir nada a cambio…pero no podía dejarla sin nada…maldita perseverancia…nunca se había sentido tan amada, si Natsuki por mucho que la amara si se presentaba una oportunidad la abandonaba sin dar mayor explicación…es por eso que había tomado la decisión de pasar un par de meses en Francia, era lo mejor, necesitaba estar segura de sus sentimientos, aun sabiendo que Natsuki podria serle infiel, aunque no pudiese dormir por ese estado inquietante de saber a su novia ex mujeriega sola en casa…debia hacerlo…pero nunca se espero que ella llegara…Mai estaba en la cocina, no quería recordarlo…puso una mano en su frente, era inevitable…los recuerdos estaban alli…

****Flashback****

-buenos…-abriendo la puerta - Mikoto!!

-que onda Mai…

-que haces aca!! Natsuki sabe que viniste?

-ahh gracias, fue un viaje cansador, pero gracias por preguntar – volteandose

-no no! – tomando su brazo – es que sabes que venir aquí es arriesgado, si Natsuki se entera la pelea sera inminente…

-lo se, aun asi vine…te molesta?

Mikoto la miró con unos ojos llenos de pena, que clamaban por un abrazo, un beso…afecto…amor…no pudo soportarlo, la abrazo como si no existiera futuro…es lo unico que podria darle…

-no me molesta, es solo que no quiero que tengas mas problemas…

-no me importa tener problemas, si estoy contigo puedo con todos

Mikoto dejo de abrazarla y lentamente se acerco a sus labios, en su mente Mai gritaba que parara, que no queria hacerlo, que tenia novia, pero su cuerpo no respondia…estaba totalmente quieta y sin darse cuenta Mikoto la estaba besando pero lo mas impactante es que ella le estaba respondiendo el beso…

****Fin flashback****

-Mai…Mai?!! Que pasa?

-ahh?

-estas como ida, te pasa algo? – abrazandola

-nada Natsuki…

Mai se separo de su abrazo…tenia que saber…

-Natsuki…que tanto me amas?

-ah?

-ya escuchaste, que tanto me amas…

-te amo mucho…porque me haces esas preguntas – abrazandola

-porque estuve dos meses fuera del pais y no fuiste capaz de hacer un viaje relampago para ir a verme… - soltandose

La furia de Natsuki se encendio…no habia caso…la empresaria estaba cansada…

-vas a seguir sacandome en cara eso!, que parte del "estoy trabajando" no entiendes?!! Como vamos a mantenernos si no trabajo!!

-no digas pendejadas Natsuki, si quieres te das 10 años sabaticos y todavía tendrias dinero…

-no seas asi!! Sabes que asi no funciona una mecanica, hay muchas cosas que pagar, tampoco somos una mega empresa sabes?

-si claro…

-que quieres?!! Que abandone mi trabajo para ir a verte estar contigo 20 minutos y volver a casa?

-cada dia eres mas fria conmigo…

-pero!! Que estas diciendo!! Que acaso no te he besado todo este tiempo que llegaste, a eso llamas frialdad?...en ese caso…-mirandola con enojo – yo deberia dudar de ti porque el nombre de mi prima sale de tus labios cuando duermes…no que me vendiste la historia que me extrañas y a la primera oportunidad tu subconsciente te engaña…

-no seas pendeja!

-no me trates asi!! Soy tu novia merezco respeto!!

-claro!! Tu exiges todo de mi, pero yo no te puedo exigir nada!! Me senti mas sola que un dedo si no fuera!!!...

Mai abrio con sorpresa sus ojos…eso no estaba en sus planes…Natsuki tambien la acompañaba en su sorpresa, pero rapidamente su rostro se transformo en una expresión de rabia…

-si no fuera por quien? Por Mikoto verdad?

-Natsuki…no – acercandose

-te fue a ver no es cierto? Te fue a ver tu amante verdad?!!

Natsuki estaba descontrolada…cuando de repente el celular de la morena que estaba en la mesa reclamo su atención…Mai que estaba al lado lo tomo para mirar el identificador…era un mensaje…

-dame el celular!

-espera…-mirando

Mai cambio su rostro a uno de pena…estaba al borde de las lagrimas…miró el suelo no queria que la viera llorar…Natsuki se temia lo peor…

-aquí tienes tu celular

Mai le lanzo el celular que cayo al suelo pero que milagrosamente no se rompio…Natsuki lo esquivo perfectamente aun asi no pudo evitar que su novia saliera del departamento…tomó el celular y vio el mensaje…

"_Natsuki…la he pasado de maravilla, quiero volver a verte…porfavor no me niegues el placer de volver a sentir tus labios en los mios…nos vemos…Shizuru"_

A pesar de todo lo que paso…a pesar de que su novia salio corriendo mientras derramaba lagrimas por ella…a pesar de todo…aquel mensaje movió su corazón…tomo su chaqueta y salio de su departamento a buscar a una mujer…

Continuara...


	5. la niña

_Hola ^^ hace tiempo que no subia una continuacion de esta historia, pero bueno, espero no demorarme tanto, ya tengo avanzada esta historia asi que no me demorare excesivamente xD..._

_Espero k les guste, gracias por la paciencia y por leer mis historias y claro, por dejar reviews, siempre es interesante saber que opinan mis lectores ^^._

_Estoy afinando los ultimos detalles para lanzar una nueva historia, a diferencia de Hoteles Fujino y Liquidación, esta historia es completamente nueva y tiene muchos elementos interesantes que bueno, cuando la suba les explicare mas detalladamente, solo puedo decir k sera muy pronto =)_

_Nuevamente, muchas gracias por la paciencia, espero sus reviews =)_

_

* * *

_

**V**

No tuvo que caminar mucho, Mai estaba en el pasillo esperando el elevador, la morena sonrió…no cabia duda, su novia era una mujer cómoda pero a la ves muy practica_…"seguramente no valgo su esfuerzo como para que baje las escaleras"_ pensaba mientras caminaba rapidamente al sentir que el elevador estaba llegando al piso, sin dudarlo la tomó de las caderas y la hizo retroceder, el elevador se abrio y agradecio mentalmente que no hubiese nadie en el interior, porque la imagen que estaban mostrando era un poco vergonzosa para Natsuki…al resistirse ambas cayeron al suelo…

-claro para eso eres buena! Para tumbar a la gente verdad? Esa es tu nueva posición?

-ya Mai calladita!!! – mirando a todos lados – porfavor mi amor, todo tiene una explicación razonable…- parandose y extendiendole la mano

-razonable es mi trasero adolorido!, - recibiendo la mano - dejame tranquila si no te estoy haciendo nada, - parandose - solo espero el elevador…- dandole la espalda

-no pierdes el humor…-susurrando

-dijiste algo?

-ea…no, solo quiero que vengas conmigo, no puedes salir asi nada mas, porfavor escucha lo que tengo que decir…

Mai volteo a verla, su cara estaba seria, Natsuki sonreia, el rostro serio de Mai era encantador, tenia unas ganas locas de besarla pero se ganaria una cachetada si lo hacia_…"tengo que construir el caminito que me lleve a eso"_ pensaba…Mai seguia mirandola seriamente, entonces sin pensarlo mucho, Natsuki le tiro un beso y como pudo la cargo devuelta al departamento…

-sueltame!!

-calladita – susurrando

-que me iras a hacer!! – mirandola asustada

-para que te haces la nueva si sabes perfectamente lo que va a pasar…muajajaja – guiñandole un beso

-oh no…-sonriendo

Natsuki que habia planificado rapidamente todo, habia dejado la puerta abierta, asi que no tuvo ningun problema en entrar a su departamento con Mai en sus brazos, cerró con sus pies y fue directo a la habitación que comparte con su novia. La dejó en la cama y ella se sentó a su lado…

-Mai…quiero hacer las cosas bien – mirandola – yo…yo te adoro, te quiero demasiado, cuando te veo lo unico que quiero es besarte y abrazarte pero…pero estoy confundida…hubiese sido muy facil inventarte una excusa y haber borrado todo vestigio de duda haciendote el amor como tanto te gusta –sonriendo – pero eso no va a pasar, osea, si, lo haremos en un ratito pero antes quiero explicarte la situación

Mai se sentó a su lado y le dio la señal para que siguiera hablando…

-veras, Shizuru es una amiga, la conoci haciendo negocios, ella trabaja vendiendo en la empresa que fabrica llantas, tu sabes, la fabrica de llantas Armitage, entonces ella trabajaba con Sergey, pero empezaron a llegar pedidos caros, yo queria devolverlos y hable con ella entonce como que…osea…yo…

-QUE!

-osea que me empezo a atraer – mirando el suelo – paso un tiempo y justo hoy hicimos un negocio, un contrato de fidelidad con la empresa y la cosa es que nos vimos por primera ves y bueno…si, nos besamos…Mai, ella me atrae pero no quiero dejarte, yo quiero estar contigo, estos dos meses sin ti han sido horribles….yo te extraño…la niña te extraña…-sonriendo

Mai no pudo controlarse mas, entonces le dio una cachetada que le dio vuelta el rostro…se sentia tan aliviada despues de haberlo hecho…Natsuki no daba credito a lo que habia sucedido…

-Kuga Natsuki eres la mujer mas descarada que yo haya conocido en esta tierra!!! – parandose – como puedes ser asi!!!

-solo te dije la verdad…sorry se me salio lo de la niña, no volvera a suceder…

-solamente una persona fanática como tu puede ponerle nombre a…a..a alla abajito – tocándose su entrepierna – descarada!! La niña te extraña…señor perdónala…-saliendo de la habitación

-no Mai espera!! – saliendo – yo no quiero dejarte, se que tu tampoco quieres, es solo que comienzo a darme cuenta de nuestra situación…

-que situación…

-creo que nosotras actuamos como amigas en ves de actuar como pareja,

-ya te la tiraste?

-ahh?? Noo claro que no! yo soy fiel!

-claro re fiel, tan fiel que me mandas a la mierda pero me regresas porque te gusto como amiga…

-no lo digas tan feito, mira, yo te quiero, pero quizás debemos no se, ver nuestra situación, darnos un tiempo…

-un tiempo…

-si un tiempo, para reflexionar la situación, pero que igual sigamos estando juntas, me entiendes?

-un tiempo para que le des como caja y cuando te canses vuelvas a mi, eso es?

-Mai no digas esas cosas!, pero bueno si tu no quieres, entonces ya lo dejamos hasta aca – caminando

El corazón de Mai por un momento dejó de latir, la persona que amaba, iba en direccion a su habitación, escuchaba el sonido de unas maletas abrirse…recien habia llegado de Francia y su relacion se desmoronaba…no podia permitirlo y sin darle oportunidad a su cerebro para que reflexionara si era bueno o malo, se abalanzo a ella, a su morena, suavemente comenzo a mojar su polera con sus lagrimas. Natsuki dejo de empacar, odiaba hacerle daño a Mai, pero no podia mentirse, se volteo y comenzo a besarla…

-no te vayas porfavor…no me dejes sola Natsuki…

-no me voy a ir…perdon por ser tan bestia…-abrazandola

-no te vayas – llorando

-tranquila…

No espero mas y nuevamente tomó a su novia y la dejó en su cama, debia demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba y necesitaba…por mucho que ahora los sentimientos no fueran igual que antes, si habia un lugar en donde habia completo entendimiento y satisfacción por ambas partes era en la cama, no por nada Natsuki habia sido apodada…tornado…

2 horas fueron suficientes para Mai, la pelirroja yacia en su cama totalmente dormida e inconciente, por otra parte Natsuki estaba contenta, hubiese querido que Mai durará más pero entendio que hace 2 meses no se veian, asi que era normal que hubiese perdido la practica. Se dio una ducha rapida, le dejo una nota y fue rumbo al departamento de Shizuru…no sin antes llamarla, decidio hacerlo cuando ya estaba en el auto, no queria pecar de ingenua llamandola desde su departamento cuando su mujer podria despertar en cualquier momento…

-Shizuru…lo siento mucho, no pude llamarte antes, estaba algo ocupada – sonriendo – pero ahora estoy libre…

-Ara, hola…

-hola, disculpa, mira…estas ocupada ahora?

-no, estaba leyendo…

-perfecto, que te parece si voy a tu departamento, necesito hablar contigo

-me parece excelente Nat-su-ki, fufufu

-ohhh – pensando – bueno, entonces en un rato estoy alla…adios…

-adios…-colgando

Natsuki colgó la llamada y partió rapidamente, se detuvo solamente para comprar vino y unos chocolates, en 30 minutos ya estaba en la puerta de la castaña…

-Ara, llegaste temprano…

-pensaste que me iba a demorar mucho mas? – pasando

-sip…

Shizuru se acercó a ella, regalandole una sonrisa que termino en un dulce y suave beso que Natsuki respondio con total tranquilidad…

-besas rico fufufu – cerrando la puerta

-lo mismo digo…lo mismo digo – sonriendo

Se sentaron y nuevamente Shizuru ataco, besandola lentamente, Natsuki disfrutaba de todas las sensaciones que la chica le provocaba, a pesar de estar algo cansada, le encantaba sentir los labios de esa chica en ella, tenia algo que simplemente la llevaba a otro mundo, sus manos parecian electrizadas, la morena se negaba a tocarla, tenia miedo de sentir su piel y no medirse…ya era suficiente el daño que le estaba provocando a su mujer como para acostarse con Shizuru, por otro lado la castaña estaba algo incomoda, suavemente se acercó mas y sin que la morena pudiera evitarlo Shizuru se subio encima de ella para tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo…Natsuki no pudo mas, iba a dejar sus manos en el imponente trasero de Shizuru cuando el timbre de la puerta reclamo atención…Natsuki dejo su ceño fruncido mientras Shizuru abrio con sorpresa sus ojos, se temia lo peor…

-Ara, ehm – bajandose de Natsuki – cariño puedes ir a abrir el vino mientras yo despacho a esta persona que toca el timbre tan insistentemente?

-no quieres que lo heche yo? – parandose

-no te preocupes, debe ser una vecina – besandola – ve a la cocina hay de todo

-bueno – besandola – no te demores

Natsuki fue a la cocina mientras Shizuru, llegó a la puerta, miró por el ojo magico y rapidamente tomó sus llaves, abrió la puerta para cerrarla tras si…

-porque sales y no me dejas entrar Shizuru

-Tomoe-chan ya lo habiamos hablado esta tarde…porfavor…

-Tomoe-chan? Ya asi de plano…que hay del Tomoe?

-porfavor…ok, Tomoe, no puedo seguir saliendo contigo, lo lamento, me enamore de otra persona…

-y esa perra esta adentro verdad?

-no le digas asi, si, esta adentro y no quiero disturbios, asi que porfavor, no nos molestes, terminemos bien si?

-Shizuru…-llorando

-lo siento – abrazandola – se que encontraras a alguien mejor que yo…

-imposible – aferrandose a su cuerpo – yo te amo…

-lo siento…

-…-separandose – que cruel eres…solo fui una mas para ti…adios

-adios…

Shizuru abrio la puerta de su departamento y Natsuki la esperaba en el living

-listo?

-todo listo – sonriendo

-excelente – caminando

Shizuru tomó las dos copas y se sentó encima de Natsuki, la morena tenia el vino y comenzó a servir, luego de dejar el vino a un lado miro a Shizuru nuevamente, dio un suspiro y comenzo…

-Shizuru tengo que decirte algo…

-y que es?

-yo…bueno…yo…tengo novia

Continuará…


	6. Hugh Hefner

_Hola buenos dias/tardes/noches ^^ no pude subir el capitulo antes porque fanfiction no me dejaba entrar xD!!! son cosas, pero ya estamos aqui..._

_Espero k les guste esta historia k de apoco se va tornando interesante =) _

_Muchas gracias a los fieles k me leen apesar de ser verano xD gracias por los reviews y por la paciencia (esta ves fue el sr fanfiction el que no me dejaba uff xD)_

* * *

**VI Hugh Hefner**

Shizuru la miró sorprendida, se levanto rapidamente de las piernas de Natsuki, estaba confundida…como era posible…tal cosa, en estos momentos…la morena se puso de pie, queria abrazarla pero Shizuru no se lo permitio…ya era demasiada la humillación…

-sal de mi departamento

-no, primero dejame…

-sal Natsuki…- mirando el suelo – ya no me hagas mas daño – susurrando

-Shizuru, tu me gustas demasiado!! – abrazandola – lo suficiente como para serle infiel a mi novia con la que tengo mas de dos años de relación, no crees que merezco una oportunidad siquiera de expresarme?

-que vas a expresar – soltandose – que has estado jugando conmigo?

-no digas esas cosas, tu eres diferente, yo…me siento atraida por ti, me gustas!, desde que empezamos a hablar por telefono, no es algo de hoy…-tomando sus manos – Shizuru, porfavor no me rechaces, me destrozarias…no podria vivir en paz sin saber que hubiese pasado…

-que cosa?

-no puedo quedarme con esa incertidumbre de no saber que hubiese pasado…vas a sacarme de tu vida porque tengo novia sin haber intentado ver si lo de nosotras hubiese funcionado?

Shizuru estaba sin palabras…como podria responder ante una verdad tan grande…nuevamente miró los ojos de Natsuki, necesitaba ver sinceridad en ellos…

-vas a seguir con las dos?

-no puedo dejarla asi sin mas, le acabo de contar la verdad, me pidio que no me fuera, yo la quiero pero…no podria vivir en paz, ahora que te vere siempre, yo se que lo nuestro funcionaria…

Sin pensarlo mucho la morena se acercó y la besó de forma tierna, dócilmente se dejó caer en el sillon para que Natsuki la besará con paciencia, como si llevaran una relacion consolidada cada caricia que la morena le entrego fue sutilmente entrelazada con besos en el rostro de la castaña…

-eres mi princesa, nunca podria hacerte daño Shizuru, que me parta un rayo si te hago llorar algun dia…

-Natsuki…

-quiero que nos conozcamos mas, que salgamos y veamos que pasa – sonriendo – quiero estar contigo…

-y tu novia?

-bueno Mai tendrá que entender, ella igual me pidió una oportunidad, no la puedo abandonar justo que acaba de llegar – bajando la cabeza

-entonces vas a andar con las dos a la ves?

-no!, osea no se como explicarlo, tu y yo estamos saliendo ahora verdad?

-Ara, no he dicho nada…

-ehh? Pero Shizuru…

-estamos conociéndonos…somos como amigas con ventaja…

-es como salir…

-es como salir pero no estamos saliendo…por lo que veo tienes planeado dejar a tu novia paulatinamente como si de bajar de peso se tratara…

-no compares a Mai con grasita Shizuru, ella esta re bien

-Ara…

-no es que igual es mi novia, le tengo mucho cariño…

-entonces quédate con ella…

-pero yo quiero estar contigo!

-entonces déjala

-no puedo, no ahora…

-entonces cuando la dejes me llamas si?

-no se cuando podré dejarla…ya te explique, que tal si lo nuestro no funciona por mucho que le ponga empeño al asunto?

-Ara! resulta que yo no pondré de mi parte?

-ahora me estas diciendo que no, hace un momento entendías la situación Shizuru…creo que mejor me voy, hablamos de esto otro día…

Natsuki se levantó, iba con dirección a la puerta pero Shizuru se abrazó a su espalda…Natsuki se sorprendió, pero aquel abrazo le dio mucha alegría, a pesar de sentir un gran deja vu…

-no quiero perderte…

-no me vas a perder…

-no entiendes Natsuki…te gustaria compartirme?

-claro que no…

Shizuru la soltó y Natsuki se volteo para mirarla…

-no quiero compartirte con nadie, pero…si no queda otra opción…espero que seas consecuente y dejes a tu novia lo mas pronto posible…

-Shizuru…gracias por entender

Natsuki la besó nuevamente, sin darse cuenta, la chica del inconfundible acento de Kyoto era llevada de vuelta a aquel acogedor sillón, esta ves fue Natsuki la que se abalanzó con suavidad encima de su cuerpo, pero Shizuru la detuvo…

-no pasara mas allá de besos y abrazos Natsuki…no lo haremos hasta que no termines con tu novia…

La morena arqueó la ceja, pero al segundo sonrió y volvió a besarla…

-hablo en serio Natsuki, creo que mejor nos vemos mañana, claro si tu mujer te deja…

-mmm…te llamo en la mañana

-bueno…

Shizuru la acompaño a la puerta…

-estas enojada?

-tampoco puedo estar sosteniéndome el estomago de la risa Natsuki…no crees?

-claro…lo siento…pero, sabes?...yo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, te respetare completamente…por favor por ultimo regálame una sonrisa – sonriendo

-mmm

-no sea tan enojona, una sonrisita para su Natsuki – tomando sus caderas y sonriendo

-fufu…cortala! – sonriendo

-jaja que linda – besándola – nos vemos mañana, buenas noches

-buenas noches…

Natsuki volvio a su departamento, como esperaba, Mai seguia durmiendo, rapidamente se desnudo y volvio a la cama con ella…

-buenos dias primo!! – dandole un puño en el brazo

-buenos dias prima, te veo molesta – prendiendo el monitor

-jaja quisieras, ahh me siento feliz…claro falto el premio mayor pero aun asi eso no importa ahora…

-Mikoto me contó que casi se agarran a golpes…

-si, lo siento mucho primo, de verdad, es que a veces Mikoto me saca de mis casillas, lo menos que quería en ese momento era que me basureara delante de mi mujer, tu entiendes verdad? Para que hacerle pasar un mal rato a Mai si acababa de llegar desde Francia…se paso de desubicada…

-entiendo pero igual deberías evitar esos problemas…quizás si no te fueras a almorzar con mujeres tan bellas…

-Oi, yo no sabia que era así de bella, pero – sonriendo – es divina…

Reito abrió sus ojos sorprendido, se temía lo peor…dejo de ojear la revista que tenia en sus manos y la miro directamente a los ojos…

-te la tiraste?

-claro que no!!, bueno, espera…a quien?

-no puedo creerlo

-que cosa!!

-andas con las dos verdad?

-…

-pinxe Hugh Hefner!!

-que?

-el abuelito de playboy!!

-Oi!! NO SOY UN ABUELO!!

-no lo eres, pero andas con dos mujeres a la ves como le llamas a eso?

-a eso se le llama…indecisión, si!

-cuando Mikoto se entere…

-yo no vivo en pos de lo que piense Mikoto…

-termina con Mai…

-no puedo…

-porque?

-porque me pidió que no lo hiciera

-y Shizuru esta de acuerdo?

-mas o menos, me costo que entendiera, al principio me echó de su departamento

-es lo mínimo, yo te hubiese cacheteado, claro! Si hubiese sido mujer

-mmm

-ya pero continua, esta sabroso el chisme

-bueno, le explique la situación y logro entenderme, claro que me puso reglas

-que reglas?

-nada de sexo, hasta que termine con Mai…

-jajaja! Ahí quedaste tornado! - aplaudiendo

-guarda! Que ayer casi casi…

-ehh?

-jaja, claro! Primero con Mai, después iba con Shizuru pero ahí me paró en seco, lo intente pero estaba muy decidida, claro, la embarre me fui muy rápido encima de ella, es que no se – tocándose la nuca – ella es como tan linda, me provoca unas ganas inmensas de darle besitos como si fuésemos adolescentes pero de repente ella como que se enciende y cuando eso pasa…tornado aparece – sonriendo

-solo que ella despertó a tornado pero no le dio la pasada

-exacto, pero ya pronto…

-es una chica mala…-sonriendo – calienta la sopa pero no se la toma

-exacto!! Pero sabes, no importa, yo se esperar además no se vive solo de sexo, digo, esto será una prueba de mi madurez

-hace un momento dejaste claro que ibas a intentarlo

-bueno, si, pero si cae, cae nomás, si no pasa nada no importa, esperare…

-estas jugando con fuego…te vas a quemar…

-lo se, igual ando media nerviosa, pero a la ves me siento un poco tranquila, porque sabes? Le conté a las dos, y lo entendieron a la mala, yo les ofrecí y esto te lo digo con la mano en el corazón, yo les ofrecí a ambas terminar con esto pero no quisieron, las dos me pidieron que no, que no las dejara…

-y claro tu tan buena y caritativa te desdoblas y les das cariño a las dos verdad?

-jaja lo dices asi tan feo…

-somos amigos de toda la vida, una parte de mi te envidia pero la otra parte, esa parte de Reito hermano esta algo triste…digo, por mi hermana tu me entiendes

-lo se, pero por eso te lo digo, le ofrecí a Mai terminar pero ella me pidió que por favor le diera una oportunidad…no puedo dejar a Shizuru, si la dejo seguro ya no lo podré intentar con ella nuevamente, porque dirá: "_claro! Ahora que te dejo tu mujer vienes a mi"_…prefiero que Shizuru vea que me la juego por ella ahora que después…

-si…ahora – sonriendo – que se siente

-que cosa? Estar con las dos?

-si!!! Que se siente

-raro jaja, osea – sonriendo – siendo un 100% honesta soy mas feliz que la mierda! Jaja pero por otro lado igual me da un poco de pena la situación, no quiero que sufran, pero lo harán, así que solo espero que cuando estén conmigo por separado no se, que se sientan bien, no las quiero hacer sufrir mas…

-si...

Reito miro seriamente a Natsuki, la chica le sostenía la mirada…

-pinxe Hugh Hefner!!!

-yaaa!!!

-te imaginas, si Shizuru lo hubiera hecho contigo anoche…Natsuki, te das cuenta de la situación?

-mmm

-si Shizuru te hubiese dado la pasada, habrías tenido sexo con las dos el mismo día…

-yaa!! No digas esas cosas!! Me da vergüenza…

-claro! Eres una desvergonzada!! Jajaja

Mientras Reito seguía molestando a Natsuki, Mai se bajaba de su auto, con dirección a la empresa de llantas Armitage, vestía una minifalda que infartaba a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino, mientras que su polera sin mangas dejaba al descubierto un pronunciado escote que terminaba de liquidar a todos los hombres que la observaban al pasar…llegó hasta su destino, solo un guardia la separaba de la oficina…

-bu…buenos dias señorita, bu busca a a alguien?

-hola, buenos dias – sonriendo – si, busco a la perr, ejem disculpe, a la señorita Fujino Shizuru, se encuentra?

-Ara, creí que me había llamado perra señorita Kuga…

Mai se volteo para ver finalmente a la que se había convertido en su rival…una esbelta castaña con un acento interesante, a pesar de ser una ropa formal sus curvas no pasaban desapercibidas…una rival digna…

-así que eres tu la que le movió el trasero a mi novia…

El guardia se hizo a un lado, aun asi estaba a metros de ambas, no se perderia un chisme tan sabroso, habian varios que estaban pendientes de la conversación, por mucho que trataran de hacer como que seguían trabajando…

-Ara, solo bailo en las discotecas, no acostumbro a mover mi cuerpo, bueno, solo cuando camino – sonriendo

-ay que chistosita, mira, seré breve, no vine a golpearte ni nada, soy una dama, solo vengo a decirte que no te hagas ilusiones, Natsuki es mi mujer, ella solo esta confundida porque estuve ausente un tiempo, pero como ya estoy de regreso, tu solo serás parte de su recuerdo, esto se terminara muy pronto

-Ara! – Sonriendo – primero me alegra saber que estoy hablando con una dama, yo también lo soy, ahora – mirando alrededor – podemos hablar en mi oficina?

-no, no me da la gana, solo vine a decirte esto y a preguntarte algo

-que cosa

-tu sabias que Natsuki tenia novia?

-no lo sabia, ella nunca lo menciono sino hasta anoche…

-anoche?!

-si, conversamos un rato sobre la situación, me comento todo…

-porque no la dejaste?

-por la misma razón por la cual no la dejaste tu

Mai la miró a los ojos, odiaba a esa mujer, su presencia intimidaba, pero el amor que le tenía a Natsuki era más fuerte, podría vencer cualquier obstáculo…

-entonces no la vas a dejar…

-no, lo lamento sabes, pero ella me gusta mucho así que…dejemos que ella escoja con quien se va a quedar…

-entonces juguemos limpio, como señoritas, que ella decida con quien quiere estar en sus tiempos libres, yo no interferiré cuando ella este contigo pero tu tampoco vas a interferir cuando yo este con ella, no la llames cuando este conmigo

-hecho…

Dicho esto, ambas se dieron la mano

-yo voy a hacer lo imposible para retenerla…

-y yo hare mi mejor esfuerzo para quitártela…

Mai se volteo con dirección a la salida, Shizuru la despidió con la mirada. A pesar de tener a todos sus compañeros mirándola, no le molestaba en lo absoluto…_"defiendo lo mío" _pensaba, se volteo con dirección a su oficina, a trabajar y esperar la llamada de la manzana de la discordia…Natsuki

-Hugh Hefner!!!

-CALLATE!! – dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Continuará…


	7. Error

_Hola, buenos dias/tardes/noches ^^ siento mucho la demora pero mis vacaciones estan terminando T.T asi k he estado haciendo todo lo k se puede hacer en las vacaciones pero de manera rapida xD!!! me aferro a mis vacaciones totalmente xD ademas tenia algunos problemas de inspiración pero bueno ya he vuelto y ya tengo en mente el proximo capitulo ^^_

_Espero k les guste, muchas gracias por la paciencia y por los reviews ^^ siempre es importante saber k es lo k mis lectores piensan sobre lo k escribo ^^ _

* * *

**VII Error**

Mai estaba mas relajada, conducir era una de sus nuevas tecnicas de relajación, le encantaba, ademas fue Natsuki quien le enseño a conducir, han compartido tantas cosas, que la pelirroja se sentia segura de no perderla…ver a Shizuru fue un bonus, moria de la curiosidad por saber quien era esa mujer, necesitaba verla y ahora que su deseo habia sido cumplido se sentia con opotunidades para retener a su novia…iba camino a casa cuando sintio que su celular sonaba, le bajo el volumen a la radio y contesto rápidamente…

-amor hola

-hola Mai, perdona por despertarte justo cuando me iba, te veias tan relajada durmiendo que no te quise molestar, te gusto el desayuno que te prepare?

-si!, estaba exquisito…como tu jajaja

-yaa Mai! – sonrojada – me da vergüenza!

-vergüenza se tiene para robar jajaja!!

-yaaa – sonriendo – pesada – sonrojada – te llamaba para ver si ibamos a almorzar en el departamento o vamos a almorzar afuera

-en el departamento, voy a pasarme al supermercado a comprar unas cosas asi que voy a cocinar tu plato favorito

-verdad!! Uhh genial!! Lo esperare con ansias

-pero ya sabes Kuga Natsuki! Un plato de Mai se paga en una cuota especial…

-y como lo tendre que pagar? – voz seductora

Natsuki sonreia, Reito negaba con su cabeza mientras dejaba escapar una risilla, conocia bien a su prima y podia entender porque las mujeres se morian por ella, pero lo que no le cabia en su cabeza era que como las chicas le permitian que fuera tan descarada…Kuga tenia que ser, siempre decia su padre…

-con carne jajaja!!

-Mai!! Como dices las cosas!! Jaja, claro pero por supuesto que sabre pagar – sonriendo – nos vemos mas rato

-si amor, te vienes rapido…no quiero que te entretengas en el camino…

-ah? Ah jajaja bueno, ningún problema

-adios

-Oi que ruda!

-decias?

-nisiquiera un besito, un adios mi amor que te vaya bien en el trabajo, tsk! Que descariñada…-haciendo un puchero

-y tu porque no me dices nada?

-jaja mala!

Natsuki iba a continuar con el juego cuando sintio que tenia otra llamada entrante…

-ehh esperame un momento

-eh?

-alo, Natsuki?

-mi amor – sonrojandose – que rico escuchar tu voz, te he echado tanto de menos

-Ara, de verdad?

-si – sonriendo – muchisimo

-Natsuki tu novia vino a verme…

-que?!! – parandose

-que vino a verme, hablamos un poco…

-te cayo bien? – sonrisa Hugh hefner (pervertida)

-en otra instancia me habria caido bien, pero como es tu novia…no y creo que el sentimiento es mutuo…

-entiendo…bueno, esperame un momento

-Ara? la tienes en llamada de espera verdad?

-ya Shizuru, no seas asi…

-has lo que quieras…

-no me cortes porfavor!!! Dame dos segundos – volviendo con Mai – entonces – sonriendo – a las 1 estoy de vuelta, me esperas…

-si, te estare esperando con toda la carne a la parrilla…tu entiendes - sonriendo

-uhh O.O…nos vemos mas ratito entonces, un beso, adios – sonriendo

-adios amor

-uff – suspirando – volviendo con Shizuru – listo, entonces me llamabas para contarme el chisme?

-no, te llamaba para ver si querías almorzar conmigo

-no puedo mi amor, pero, tengo la tarde disponible para ti – sonriendo – lo que quieras hacer para mi esta bien, lo dejo todo en tus manos

-mmm…

-mmm? Jaja se me puso seria mi princesa de Kyoto

-no, fufufu mala! Natsuki no quiere almorzar conmigo…-haciendo un puchero

-ahh…me gustaria verte en este momento – cerrando los ojos – seguro tu rostro se debe ver adorable

-Ara, insinuas que no siempre soy adorable?

-claro que no!, siempre eres adorable, por eso me gustas tanto

-bueno, en fin…te veo a la tarde, como a que hora vas a venir a mi departamento?

-estaba pensando en ir a buscarte al trabajo

Shizuru instantáneamente se alegro de sobremanera. Natsuki iba a conocer su lugar de trabajo y definitivamente a sus amigas, si era capaz de hacer eso por ella significaba que de verdad queria tenerla en su vida…

-de verdad?

-claro mi amor, quiero conocer tu oficinita, el teléfono que usabas cuando me llamabas, quiero conocer todo de ti, que acaso no fui clara? – Sonriendo – de verdad quiero conocer todo de ti mi amor

-Natsuki…- emocionada

-que pasa? No quieres que vaya?

-no! osea no es eso, es solo que nunca pensé que querrías ir a visitarme al trabajo, con esto que te acabo de contar…

-no me importa Shizuru, lo que hizo Mai…no se si estuvo mal, quizás debió haberlo hecho en otro lugar, pero esta bien, vergüenza se tiene para robar, asi que iré y no me importa que me miren feo, mientras estes conmigo todo estara bien – sonriendo

-bueno…tengo que seguir trabajando, hoy salgo a las 6:30

-genial, estare alla como a las 6, quiero verte trabajar – sonriendo

-Natsuki! – sonriendo

-ya, nos vemos

-ni un besito? Natsuki Ikezu!

-jaja bueno, no soy buena lanzando besos por telefono, ademas mi primo me esta mirando con cara de burla…-lanzandole un beso – suficiente!

-si – sonriendo – te adoro Natsuki…de verdad…

-yo tambien, adios

-adios… - colgando

-prima…

-m?

Natsuki dejo su semblante alegre y lo cambio por uno mas serio. Reito se notaba afectado, por alguna razón el chico no podía sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo

-Oi Shizuru, que harás después del trabajo

-mmm volver al departamento a esperar a Natsuki, por?

-Fujino Shizuru! Desde cuando eres una ama de casa?

-Ara – sonriendo – no soy ama de casa, bueno y si lo fuera me sentiría igual de bien fufu, que pasa, vas a salir?

-claro! Con las chicas vamos al after office y obvio que tienes que ir bubu

-mmm

Por un momento pensó en declinar la invitación pero…"porque tengo que postergarme si ella no se posterga con su novia"…

-acepto fufu, pero, puedo llevarla conmigo?

-claro, digo, nuestras amigas no andan de chismosas

-claro, como saben el chisme de la fuente principal, osea yo, para que chismosear fufufu

-tu lo has dicho! Jaja

Mai volvia a casa después de haber ido al supermercado, cuando se encontró con un esbelto cuerpo apoyado en la puerta de su departamento, apenas sus miradas se cruzaron, ninguna oculto su sonrisa

-Chie, que bueno que estas aquí – abrazándola - entra porfavor

-permiso – sonriendo – que bueno que te pillo, conversemos un rato, me dejaste preocupada con tu llamado en la mañana, además no viniste a trabajar – cerrando la puerta – dijiste que vendrías hoy…

-lo se – dejando las bolsas a un lado – ven siéntate, quieres un café?

-por tu rostro mejor dame una cerveza – sonriendo

-bien – abriendo el refrigerador – de que quieres hablarme – sacando dos cervezas

-de Natsu Natsu

-que pasa con Natsu Natsu – dándole la cerveza

-gracias – sentándose – vamos Mai, lo que esta haciendo Natsuki no esta bien y lo sabes

-lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada mas, solo reconquistarla

-no va a ser fácil, yo la conozco…esa rubiecita es de armas tomar

-y de adonde?

-bueno, ella va de repente a un antro del ambiente tu sabes, hace un mes que abrió este antro y bueno trate de ligármela pero no me resulto –sonriendo

-no lo se, estaba en Francia, en fin, es linda, no lo voy a negar

-si…ehh!!! De donde la conoces?

-la fui a ver hace un rato

-QUE!!!!! Y que pasó!!!

-nada malo, es bastante agradable dentro de lo que se puede claro, pero bueno, es mi enemiga…

-Porque no la dejas Mai, ya no te mientas más, tú no la amas

-no puedo – tomando un sorbo de cerveza – ella es mía

-estas encaprichada con Natsuki, bueno, con todo lo que Natsuki significa

-a que te refieres? – mirándola

-una chica guapa, exitosa, trabajadora, excelente en el sexo, buena amiga, atenta, divertida, la chica que todas quieren poseer pero que solo tú tienes a tu disposición, casaste a la mujeriega de Fuuka y no quieres perder ese trofeo…

-…

-me equivoco?

-asi es

-Mai…Miko-chin…ha entregado su vida…

-si si! – interrumpiendola – lo se, no es necesario que lo repitas, pero hay una diferencia en todo esto…yo…yo no se me hace sentir cosas lindas pero Natsuki…

-te hace sentir cosas placenteras jajaja!

-ya Chie!! – sonriendo – no entiendes, con Natsuki he compartido mi vida, somos amigas desde siempre, ella ha sido la primera en todo, no puedo dejarla asi nada más…

-no la dejarias de ver, solo que ya no serian pareja, debes aceptarlo, Natsuki puede que haya cambiado pero parte de ese cambio tiene que ver con que tambien cambio de novia…

-no puedo dejarla asi nada mas…

-vaya, crei que no aceptarias la derrota tan rapido

-no la he aceptado

-tu no la amas y ella tampoco te ama, es mas, creo que entre uds nunca hubo un amor de pareja sino un gran amor de amistad y una gran calentura que con los años no ha bajado

-Chie-chan!

-Mai-chan!

Chie la miró seriamente, Mai sabia lo que vendría…aquella conversación tabú de la cual nadie de la familia Kuga-Minagi hablaba…era necesario para que su amiga entendiera de una buena ves…

-lo que Uds hicieron estuvo mal, lo saben…

-Chie…porfavor

-no! – interrumpiendo – es bueno que hagas memoria para que entiendas de una buena ves que con el corazón de las personas no se juega! – dejando la cerveza en la mesita – yo ya me se su historia de amor, fui testigo como amiga de ambas; eran como hermanas, cuidaban de Mikoto, hasta que empezaron a desarrollarse y Natsuki comenzó a fijarse en ti como mujer, se hicieron amantes, pero el error recayó en que Natsuki no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para reconocerle a Mikoto que se acostaba contigo pero que no eran pareja, eran amiguitas con ventaja, tu sabias que cuando Mikoto tenia 14 le reconoció a Natsuki que te amaba y desnudaba su corazón ante ella y sabes que pasaba después Mai?

La pelirroja miraba al suelo…

-a ti te importaba realmente un carajo, con 18 años lo único que querías hacer era follarte a la chica mas cool de fuuka y sabes, es entendible, hey, yo también tuve esa edad y todavía soy joven, tengo 22 igual que tu

-entonces porque me recriminas!

-porque estas haciendo las cosas mal! Nuevamente amiga! Ya le han hecho mucho daño a esa chica, vas a continuar? Cuando se entere que Natsuki anda con otra chica ademas de estar contigo y que tu estas al tanto la vas a liquidar…

-…

-va a ser como un segundo golpe…como aquella ves que las encontro…

-no! – Interrumpiendo – ya porfavor…- bajando la cabeza

-porque te avergüenzas?, era un secreto a voces, que cuando la tia Saeko con el tio Suguru se iban de viaje por el fin de semana era realmente la loteria para Natsuki, le pedia a Reito que llevara a Mikoto a cualquier lado para poder utilizar la habitación de sus padres porque era mas amplia…hasta que un dia quiso volver antes de tiempo y las escucho y si no fuera poco las vio…como crees que se sintió al ver que su prima, su consejera de siempre, la chica que escuchaba sus declaraciones hacia ti se estaba tirando a la chica que ama…

-ya Chie!!

-piensalo! Y peor aun, Mikoto esta tan enamorada de ti que guardaba la esperanza en su corazón al saber que tu y Natsuki no eran novias sino que simplemente tenían relaciones, recuerdo que una ves me dijo _"algún día Natsuki va a dejar de hacerlo y yo estaré allí para consolarla"_ sabes lo que significa?!! Si! además de no tener dignidad le alegraba saber que uds solo se acostaban…

-lo dices asi…

-porque asi era, despierta Mai! Tu no la amas, no estoy diciendo que ames a Mikoto, pero por lo menos tenle algo de respeto y respétate a ti misma…lo que esta haciendo Natsuki…-empuñando su mano – no tiene perdón pero lo mas grave es que tu se lo permites!!

Mai no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, Chie la abrazo para confortarla, la pelirroja se aferraba a su cuerpo bronceado, mientras sentía el suave sonido de su voz

-he sido algo dura verdad? Pero lo hago porque te quiero, eres mi amiga y te conozco – acariciando su cabeza – sabes? Quizás no te has dado cuenta, pero estoy segura que lo que tu sientes por Mikoto es mucho mas que lastima y cariño de hermana, cuando estas con ella, te comportas igual como te comportabas cuando tu y Natsuki comenzaron a sentirse atraídas la una a la otra – sonriendo – te sonrojas, se te traba la lengua, cuando alguien te la recuerda te tiembla la mano…quizas…

-quizas nada – mirándola – no puedo…no le puedo hacer mas daño

-mmm

-no debi haberla besado…menos mal que no ha llegado mas lejos…

-jaa, bueno eso es cierto…y si pasara?

-Natsuki me mataria…

-bueno – soltandola y parandose – me tengo que ir, piensa en lo que te digo…tu no mereces esto, dejala libre y comienza a descubrir que es lo que sientes por Miko-chin…

-Chie-chan – parandose – gracias – abrazandola, dame tiempo…

-Natsuki te nubla la mente…bueno, cumplo con decirte, la decision es tuya amiga mia - caminando

-asi es - caminando

-bueno, adios

-adios

12:35

-solo agradece que no eres un hombre…menos mal!

-me gusta ser mujer definitivamente – sonriendo

-si fueras chico la probabilidad de que la mayoría de las mujeres en fuuka se hubiesen embarazado de ti hubiese sido alta

-mmm

Natsuki lo observaba con una sonrisa, pero Reito estaba algo alterado, como si algo le molestara, la morena lo observaba hasta que ya no pudo más…

-ya Reito…no te guardes nada

Su primo la miró decidido, ya no podía ocultarlo más…

-Mikoto me mando un mensaje mientras hablabas con Shizuru…lo sabe todo

-no me sorprende, ayer en la noche, sentí que alguien me seguía pero estaba tan apurada en llegar al departamento de Shizuru que no le puse atención

-sabes que en cualquier momento te enfrentará…

-lo se y no debería, trata de advertirle que ya tengo suficiente drama en mi vida como para agregarle otro…

-Si…-pensando

-Reito…pasa algo?

-…

-REITO!

-ah?

-jaja que paso, estas como ido

-nada…nada – sonriendo

No podia contarle sus pensamientos. No podia porque no estaba seguro de ellos, aun asi necesitaba echar afuera todo ese enredo que había en su cabeza pero bien sabia que su prima no era la persona indicada…

-bueno, me voy a almorzar prima, cuídate y usa condón

-cállate!!! - sonrojada

-jaja es una broma, tranquila – saliendo – adiosito

-adios, pesado!

-si si…lo que digas Hugh Hefner

Natsuki manejaba, pero Shizuru le atormentaba, su pena…podía sentirla. Se detuvo en un parque para darse un respiro, por muy divertido que se viera todo desde afuera, sabia que no estaba bien hacerles eso a esas chicas, pero no podia evitarlo, una de las dos saldrían lastimadas si es que no lo estaban ya…se sacudio de ese sentimiento para volver a su departamento, Mai le esperaba con ansias, debia hacerse el animo. Se subio nuevamente a su auto cuando sintio que alguien la seguia, miraba por los espejos pero no veia a nadie sospechoso, aun asi sentia la presencia de alguien a su alrededor que seguia sus pasos con determinación…

-ando perseguida jaja, debe ser la conciencia Natsuki! Debes tomar una decisión…

Se decía Natsuki a si misma mientras esperaba que la luz diera verde, alguien lanzó a la ventana trasera, una piedra con una hoja amarrada a ella, la morena se sobresalto, trató de ver quien fue pero no pudo ver a nadie, la luz cambio a verde, tomó la piedra y la puso en el asiento copiloto, se estacionó rápidamente para poder leer con tranquilidad

"_Perra…ella es mía, si no la dejas…ellas van a sufrir"_

Natsuki abrió aun más sus ojos con sorpresa, la nota estaba escrita por computador por lo tanto no podía sospechar o adivinar de quien provenía, su rostro lleno de sorpresa no cambiaba, estaba en shock hasta que sintio que alguien la llamaba por celular, era Mai, respiro profundo antes de responder y decirle que ya iba en camino…

-porque…porque no puedes amarme…

Mikoto se miraba al espejo, ladeaba su cabeza absorta en su propio reflejo, sus lagrimas caian, mientras sentía como si su espíritu cayera por un precipicio, su rostro no tenia ningún tipo de emoción…no se quedo mucho tiempo, salio de aquel baño y decidió continuar con lo que estaba haciendo…

Natsuki llegó a su departamento, Mai la esperaba con una sonrisa. Su bata transparente daba a entender que la chica esperaba algo más de ella, sonrió aunque por dentro se sintiera preocupada, más que por ella misma, por sus dos mujeres…esto se estaba saliendo de control…

-he vuelto

-bienvenida – sonriendo – estas cansada?

-algo, no tuve un buen día…-sentandose

-ahh, no estas de animos – sentandose

-ah? No si si, jaja, es que…nada – bajando la cabeza

-que pasa?

-nada Mai – sonriendo

-dimelo…

-nada es solo que un idiota tenia su camion cargado de ladrillos y rocas, se puso al lado mio y salio muy rapido, entonces una piedra cayo en el auto, me rompio el vidrio trasero…

-oh!! Imbecil!! Y conseguiste su numero?

-no alcance…

-pero como Natsuki, si un camión cargado no anda tan rápido…

Natsuki no podría cubrir más la mentira, mantuvo su rostro mirando su plato…

-bueno, supongo que fue algo que te asusto mucho…

-supones bien – sonriendo – esta delicioso…

La morena tomo la mano de su novia, quería transmitirle seguridad, esa seguridad que en el momento no sentia, pero habia algo de lo que estaba segura, las protegería a ambas no importara lo que le pasase a ella, las protegería…

-te gusta mi bata?

-si – sonriendo – es – parándose – muy transparente

Natsuki se acercó a ella, se agachó para quedar a su nivel y sin más preámbulos comenzó a besarla.

Decir que Mai se entregó por completo a las caricias de Natsuki seria mentir, las palabras de su amiga Chie rondaban en su cabeza a grandes velocidades, su cuerpo respondía mas su mente seguia reiterando aquellas palabras

_bueno, me tengo que ir, piensa en lo que te digo…tu no mereces esto, déjala libre y comienza a descubrir que es lo que sientes por Miko-chin…_

**-**Mai? – besando su cuello

-dime? – sonriendo

-me gusta mucho estar contigo – sonriendo

-a mi tambien – besandola

Decidio sacudirse de aquellas palabras y disfrutar del momento, despues de todo esa era una de sus armas, ella podia darle lo que Fujino seguramente no le daria, tenia mucha ventaja, ella conocia todo sobre Natsuki, lo que no le gustaba…pero sobretodo lo que le gustaba. En un movimiento rápido se colocó encima de Natsuki, tomo una de sus piernas y comenzó a mover sus caderas, alternando sus movimientos, la morena arañaba las sabanas, Mai sonreia complacida, esa seria una de sus grandes tácticas…

-eres mía Natsuki, verdad?

-ahh…ahhh

-verdad – parando

-eh? Porque paraste?

-porque no escuche la respuesta…

Natsuki por un momento dudo en responder, pero estaba disfrutando tanto que no permitiría mayores interrupciones…

-soy tuya mi amor

-eso quería escuchar

Y Mai la hizo llegar al punto máximo, la morena no contuvo un pequeño grito, Mai yacía a su lado totalmente exhausta, ella también había llegado completamente al clímax y dormía placidamente, la morena decidió darse un descanso no sin antes poner la alarma una hora antes de la hora acordada para juntarse con su otra mujer…Shizuru.

Continuará…


	8. Fuji te la encargo

_Hola buenos dias/tardes/noches ^^ se que me he demorado xD pero es k la inspiracion no llegaba y creo k aun no llega del todo, ademas tengo algunos problemas xD pero todo solucionable._

_En fin, espero k les guste y k comenten sus impresiones =) muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de hacerlo_

* * *

**VIII Fuji te la encargo**

La alarma sonó y a duras penas Natsuki se puso en pie y se dirigió rápidamente al baño, esta ves Mai yacia en la cama totalmente despierta, espero que su pareja entrara al baño y lo cerrara para comenzar su plan. Tomó una maleta mediana y comenzó a meter ropa en ella, tardó un tiempo considerable pero tuvo el suficiente cuidado como para que no fuese escuchada, cuando el celular de Natsuki comenzó a sonar. Mai lo tomó rápidamente y salio rauda al lugar más lejano del baño…

-Fujino

-ah buenas tardes…

-Mai

-claro, Mai-san

-mira Fujino, tengo algo que hablar contigo, en son de paz claramente, pero no puedo ahora

-si me vas a pedir que deje a Natsuki, te advierto que no la voy a dej…

-no, no es eso - interrumpiéndola

-ara – sonriendo - me parece perfecto pero puede ser mañana? Voy a salir con Natsuki

-no, pero no te preocupes que no te quitare mucho tiempo, iré a dejar a Natsuki a tu trabajo…

Shizuru estaba sorprendida, iba a responder pero Mai sintió como la puerta del baño se abría

-te veo allá mas tarde, adios

-adiós

Mai volvió rápidamente a la habitación, Natsuki estaba vestida solo con una bata mientras su ceño estaba mas fruncido que de costumbre, su rostro era una mezcla de enojo, frustración y tristeza…en sus manos estaba su celular…

-parece que hicimos intercambio de celulares verdad?

-mi amor – sonriendo – pasa algo?

-Mikoto llamó…-empuñando su mano – me estas engañando verdad?

Su voz se había vuelto aun mas grave y oscura, mientras el celular de Mai comenzaba a vibrar…

-ahh – sonriendo – llegó un mensaje, vamos a ver quien lo manda – mirando – oh! Pero si es mi querida prima nuevamente, veamos que quiere…

Mai sudaba, los defectos de Natsuki eran pocos, pero lo suficientemente potentes como para destruir a cualquiera; mujeriega, celosa y violenta…sin duda una mala combinación

-_Mai, veámonos un rato, quiero hablar contigo…te quiero…_- mirando a Mai – que linda ella verdad? Te apuesto que con sus detalles de arrastrada ya no puedes decir que te sientes sola y poco querida

-Natsuki…

La morena bajó su rostro por unos instantes, sabia muy bien que no estaba en posición como para exigir nada, aun asi no podia con la rabia cuando nuevamente el celular comenzó a sonar, entonces en un acto de locura lo aventó al vacío…

-Natsuki que mierda!!

-ya…-tocando su frente – lo siento Mai, creo que me pase…-abrazándola – ando alterada…

-me puedes decir porque?!!

No podía decirle, aquella amenaza rondaba por su cabeza y ver como su prima se preparaba el camino con su novia le provocaba un cortocircuito en su interior…

-te comprare otro mañana, lo prometo, o puedes quedarte con mi celular, lo siento de verdad…

-entre Mikoto y yo no hay na…

-NO MIENTAS! – soltandose – porfavor Mai, no me hagas esto, estupida no soy…pero por favor no me digas que no pasa nada…no lo hagas – sentándose – uff…este día ha sido complicado…ando mal, perdóname por favor te lo pido…

-te traeré unas aspirinas

-muchas gracias

-que raro – cortando

Mikoto levantaba una ceja mientras Nao la observaba desde la barra en la cocina, ambas esperaban que se calentara una pizza que habian hecho…

-que paso Mikoto?

-hace un momento estaba llamando y ahora el celular de Mai dice que esta apagado

-te corto entonces

-Mai no haria eso – sonriendo – ademas, a esta hora Natsuki todavía esta trabajando, que raro

-quizas esta en una reunion o algo asi

-tienes razon, igual es temprano, son las 4:45 supongo que la llamare en un rato mas

-si, no la marees tanto!

-Nao te pasas!

-jaja!

La chica salio de la cocina, para volver a intentarlo sin mayor resultado, Nao la observaba desde la barra, estaba totalmente conciente de la situación, a pesar de que la conoce hace meses por ir en primer año de la Universidad, sabia muy bien como era Natsuki, porque ella tambien fue una de sus victimas, claro, Mikoto no tenia idea.

***Flashback***

3 años atrás

Nao, de tiernos pero bien llevados 15 años, habia conseguido entrar ilegalmente a un antro de ambiente, no tardo mucho en ir a la pista de baile cuando sintió una mirada directa hacia ella, a pesar de la lejania, podia sentir a esos ojos esmeralda desnudando su cuerpo, su fiereza la hizo estremecer y por un momento la perdio de vista, hasta que aparecio detrás de ella, bailandole sensualmente…

-no te habia visto nunca por aquí

-…

Natsuki la volteó, sus ojos se adentraban en los de Nao, que le recibia con sus mejillas sonrojadas furiosamente, por un momento dejo de sentir la musica, la gente, las luces, la morena tomó posesivamente sus caderas y la besó…

Aquel beso duro varios minutos, cuando la morena termino todo, dandole un beso en la mejilla y retirandose…

-hey! Ya te vas?

-si – sonriendo – tengo que ir a hacer un negocio

-eso es una puta mentira, pero al menos dime tu nombre!

La morena se sorprendio, avanzo unos pasos para quedar pegada a Nao y nuevamente la besó

-Kuga Natsuki, fue un placer

***fin flashback***

-es como un vampiro…viene y se va…

Nao seguia absorta en sus pensamientos, Mikoto no queria interrumpirla, aun asi necesitba saber, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno, mientras Nao seguia pensando en voz alta, a pesar de lo astuta que podria llegar a ser, Yuuki Nao no es invencible…sobretodo si sus debilidades son identificadas…

-ya…ya tuve suficiente…Natsuki…es una inmadura

-concuerdo contigo!

Nao se sorprendio, Mikoto la rodeo para sentarse a su lado y mirarla directamente

-esas frases las he escuchado en distintas versiones, siempre las dicen chicas que han pasado por los labios o las manos de Natsuki…asi que – mirándola – me lo vas a negar?

-yo…

La pelirroja se sonrojó, odiaba saberse vulnerable, Mikoto estaba algo desconcertada, ver a su amiga sonrojarse le parecia un gesto poco común y alarmante, no podría permitir que ella también cayera en las redes de su prima…si no podia salvar a Mai, por lo menos salvaría a Nao…

-por eso las miradas extrañas verdad?

-a que te refieres?

-cada ves que Natsuki viene a dejar a Reito a la casa y se cruza contigo tu te sonrojas furiosamente y Natsuki te sonríe…tu estas enamorada de ella?

-no!

-es bueno saberlo – sonriendo – sabes?, Natsuki no es mala, pero su problema es que ama demasiado a las mujeres, son su perdición, por lo tanto, solo cuando ella realmente se enamore comenzara a dimensionar el daño que le ha hecho a cada niña con la que se ha acostado, bueno, en el caso de que les haya hecho daño, la mayoría se lo agradece - sonriendo

-…

-tu te acostaste con ella?

-…

-esta bien, si no quieres responder no es asunto mío

-no fue en un lugar bonito – mirando el suelo – a pesar de que no soy el prototipo de chica buena, hay aspiraciones que son generalizadas como el hecho de perder la virginidad en una cama gigante con pétalos de rosa y con la persona que te ame…

Mikoto comenzaba a sudar del miedo, algo le decia que no estaba bien, la imagen de su prima aparecia en su mente y solo habia resentimiento…estaba tocando y malogrando a todas las personas que amaba. Abrazó a Nao posesivamente, mientras la pelirroja empezaba a acomodarse en su regazo para develar aquel momento…

-no voy a mentir, me gustó, pero ella por mucho que no quiera hacerlo, te envuelve en una burbuja de amor, te hace sentir amada, te hace sentir que el futuro no importa, que va a estar ahí contigo protegiéndote por siempre pero cuando despiertas ella ya esta vestida para irse al trabajo, es una actriz profesional, termina su papel en el momento que cierra la puerta del lugar en que se encontraba…

***flashback***

3 años atrás

-no quieres saber mi nombre?

-me encantaria – sonriendo – pero yo soy media sorda, si quieres podemos salir para escucharte mejor…

Nao la observó con sarcasmo, "otra que se cree pornstar" pensó mientras era llevada por Natsuki hasta la salida…

-no que tenias que hacer negocios?

-los cancele

-mira tu…

-jaja, quieres ir a otro lugar?

-no se, porque deberia ir con alguien como tu

-ohh!! – sonriendo – que insinuas

-nada – sonriendo

-te voy a llevar a un lugar muy lindo, ven, subete – sonriendo

***fin flashback***

-adonde fueron…

-a una carretera que tiene una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad – tomando un sorbo de te

-por lo menos, fue buena contigo?

-si…pero…es complicado

Nao no podia continuar, solo recordaba sus ojos, sus caricias…Mikoto la observaba detenidamente, la pelirroja dejo salir un suspiro y continuo…

-haré un resumen de todo esto, no pienses que tu prima es una especia de fanatica del sexo o violadora – sonriendo – ella es muy tierna, hasta que se empieza a encender, en esos momentos te puede prometer hasta regalarte la luna con tal de terminar bien lo que empezó, ella prometió amarme por siempre y solo me amo la hora y 45 minutos que duro nuestra cesión de sexo en su auto con vista a la ciudad.

-oh…ehm…

-no es necesario que digas nada, no me arrepiento, bueno si, me arrepiento de haber desechado su oferta de ir a un motel, pero es que hacerlo alli en esa carretera tampoco estaba planeado, la muy puta me sedujo y tu crees que una chica de 15 años va a ser fuerte contra una chica de 19?

-no

-ahí tienes tu respuesta. Los dias siguientes trate de ubicarla pero no la encontré pasaron los meses y la vi de la mano con Mai, no la quise molestar y ahora la vuelvo a encontrar, nunca pense que estaban emparentadas…

-asi es – sonriendo – es lo que hay…

-me pongo nerviosa porque bueno, verla me hace recordar las cosas que pasaron, eso es todo, no la amo ni nada…

-que bueno – sonriendo

Mikoto se acercó mas para poder abrazarla completamente, Nao estaba desconcertada, poco a poco iba acostumbrándose a los cariños que su amiga le proporcionaba, todo ese mundo era nuevo para ella. Sentir que alguien se preocupaba por ella, ademas de su madre, era algo inusual que sin duda se esmeraría en cuidar.

-Natsuki estas lista?

-si, espera! Adonde vamos?

La morena comenzaba a asustarse, ya habia planeado ir a ver a Shizuru, como haria para despistar a Mai y cancelar la salida?...su mente comenzaba a construir un plan lo suficientemente creible para que Mai aceptara, cuando sintio los brazos de su mujer en sus hombros, reclamandole atención.

-voy a dejarte con Shizuru ahora – sonriendo – te vas a quedar con ella hasta mañana

-QUE?

-que acaso no quieres?

-osea, si pero porque haces esto?

-para que me valores! Estoy segura que cuando pongas un pie en su departamento te lamentaras el haberte ido

-Mai…

-tengo cosas que hacer Natsuki, te dare esta oportunidad, no que estas confundida? Esta es tu oportunidad para que te aclares…

-gracias Mai…

-no me agradezcas tanto, que hay una condición…

-cual es?

-no quiero que me llames, ni al departamento, ni a la casa de mis padres, ni a mi celular, ni a mi trabajo, esta claro?

Natsuki comenzaba a dudar, su rostro de sorpresa volvio a su postura seria con su ceño fruncido, estar totalmente incomunicada con Mai le producia muchas dudas.

La fuerza de Mai se estaba yendo, dejandola completamente vulnerable. Contarle a Natsuki que ocuparia este tiempo para pensar en su prima haria las cosas mas difíciles, ella tambien estaba confundida.

-vas a aceptar o no?

-acepto, pero minimo dejame saber que estas bien – cruzando los brazos – estamos en crisis pero sigues siendo mi novia, tengo que cuidarte

-me puedo cuidar bien solita

-de acuerdo, vamos

-vamos!

El camino pasó lento, Natsuki llamó a Shizuru para ponerla sobreaviso, la castaña ya le esperaba sentada en una banca en el portico del estacionamiento. Ver a Natsuki llegar junto con Mai descompuso su corazón por un momento. La pelirroja se veía relajada, la morena se notaba seria, examinando cada movimiento de la conductora, pero lo que mas le agradó fue ver el cambio en el rostro de Natsuki cuando la vió…simplemente una sonrisa sincera que no podria ser borrada por nada.

Ambas bajaron, Natsuki iba a abrazarla cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, con una subida de ceja le dio a entender a Shizuru que debia responder, la castaña le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

-hefner!!

-si aquí hefner – subiendo su ceja

-jaja nos salio un negocio muy bueno, te hago un resumen…

-ok, espera un segundo – al viento – vuelvo en unos minutos, voy a estar alla – señalando una banca

-bueno mi amor – al unisono

-Oi!

-Ara!

Natsuki comenzó a asustarse pero las risas de Reito le hicieron volver a la realidad y rapidamente camino hacia la banca mientras las chicas se miraban con recelo

-Fuji, escucha con atención, Natsuki se va a quedar aquí hasta mañana en la tarde, esta va a ser tu prueba de fuego, acompañame al auto porfavor – volteandose

-primero que nada – volteandola – no soy Fuji, soy Fujino – sonriendo

-de acuerdo de acuerdo! Fujino, acompañame

Aprovechando que la banca donde estaba Natsuki les estaba dando la espalda, ambas caminaron rapidamente hacia el auto, Mai sacó las llaves y abrio el maletero que dejo ver una maleta mediana lo que saco del trance a Shizuru…

-si quieres ser una rival digna para mi, debes saber lo que mi mujer necesita para vivir un dia, aquí esta todo, esta es tu gran oportunidad Fujino, porque cuando me la devuelvas no la veras en todo el fin de semana

-quien lo dice?

-"la noche" – seria

-Ara?

Mai la miró y al instante comenzó a reir…

-veo que no conoces al grupo "La noche", lo conocerás pronto, Natsuki adora las cumbias, es un buen grupo debo reconocerlo – sacando la maleta – ten – entregándosela – aquí esta todo

Shizuru la recibió, pero su corazon se partia, sin duda Mai era una mujer noble y eso le causaba mucho dolor, se sentia sucia y egoista. Volteo ligeramente para ver al objeto de la discordia. Se había levantado de la banca y se movia extrañamente mientras hablaba por celular…aquel ser, simplemente la amaba, se permitiria ser tan egoista y destruir a una mujer por amor?...

-porque haces esto…

-porque ella tiene que darse cuenta, tiene que convivir contigo para que vea la diferencia que hay entre las dos y por fin se decida…sabes?, yo no te odio, me caes mal porque a ella tu le gustas, pero estoy segura que tu estas sufriendo igual que yo…

-ella…es una descarada – empuñando su mano – yo nunca habia hecho algo asi…-mirandola – se que ha pasado muy poco tiempo, yo la conozco hace como un mes y tanto…pero yo de verdad…que me estoy enamorando de ella, no te voy a mentir

-entiendo, te agradezco que seas honesta conmigo – Tomando sus hombros – con Natsuki estamos en una crisis, como puedes ver – sonriendo – yo estoy algo confundida tambien, por eso necesito tiempo y te traje a Natsuki para que la conozcas mas y te des cuenta como es ella y si aun la quieres…

Shizuru subió una ceja, comenzaba a preocuparse

-no tampoco es tan insufrible, pero una cosa es que te vaya a visitar a tu casa y otra que viva contigo, esa mujeriega tiene una y mil mañas, pero ya la iras conociendo

-gracias Mai…

-de nada…-caminando – claro! Eso no quiere decir que este abandonándola, solamente le entregare una gran cuota de realidad, ahora va a saber lo que es vivir con dos mujeres, no quiere darselas de Hugh Hefner? Haber si puede vivir con dos mujeres en dos casas diferentes

Shizuru se detuvo y por primera ves su sonrisa se transformo en una sonrisa maliciosa. Miro a su lado y Mai la observaba con una sonrisa de la misma característica…

-ara – sonriendo – creo que entendi el mensaje…

Ambas sonrieron, Mai le comentaba algunas cosas a Shizuru al oido, Natsuki termino la llamada y fue donde ellas, encontrandolas sonriendo y dandose un apretón de manos…su nariz queria sangrar…

-se estan conociendo – sonriendo

-si mi amor, bueno, te dejo aquí, se que estaras bien cuidada, verdad Shizuru-san?

-asi es Mai-san – sonriendo

-bueno amor, nos vemos

-si..adi…

Pero Mai no la dejó terminar, la besó profundamente, Natsuki no tardo en cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar hasta que sintio la respiración de otra mujer detrás suyo, que la tomaba de las caderas y que rápidamente la separo de la pelirroja

-bueno Mai-san, mucho por hoy

-uff- suspirando – te cuidas – dandole un piquito – entonces – A Shizuru – Shizuru-san, devuelvemela en una pieza

-lo intentare – sonriendo

-adios!

-adios

Mai salio del estacionamiento, Natsuki miraba a Shizuru extrañada, la castaña suavemente depositó un pañuelo en sus labios.

-listo – sonriendo

-Shizuru…

-bienvenida a mi trabajo amor

-gracias

La media sonrisa de Natsuki derritio completamente su corazón, de forma delicada se acercó a la morena, eliminando toda distancia entre ambas para besarla y transmitirle todo lo que sentia. Natsuki se apoderó de sus caderas mientras sentia como el viento desordenaba sus cabellos, pero no le importaba, sentia que el viento perfectamente podria representar a la gente y ni el frio ni la frialdad de la gente las separaría…

-vamos?

-claro – tomando la maleta

-primero, tenemos que dejar esto en mi auto que esta justo a este costado – entrando al estacionamiento

-bien – sonriendo

No tardaron mucho en subir, sus manos entrelazadas y la seriedad en el rostro de Natsuki con la sonrisa constante de Shizuru conformaban la gran muralla con la que esperaban pasar por todo el camino que llevaba a la oficina de la castaña, camino que no seria facil de pasar, ya que en el se encontrarian con varios compañeros de la chica de Kyoto que ya habian visto el numerito de Mai…

-Shizuru espera!

Haruka fiel a su estilo energetico, habia extendido ambos brazos para impedirle caminar, Yukino estaba a su lado terminando una llamada.

-Ara, Haruka-san, te presento a Kuga Natsuki, la chica con la que estoy saliendo

-hola, suzushiro Haruka un gusto

-hola, el gusto es mio – sonriendo

-Shizuru, esta todo el clan de viejas chismosas esperando que pases, no puedo permitir que te hagan bolsa mañana!

-lo haran, quieran o no, a esas señoras poco les importa que yo sea su superior…

-por eso mismo, no seas asi…

-no tengo nada de que avergonzarme, verdad Natsuki?

-asi es, mira Haruka-san, si esas viejas se meten con Shizuru yo responderé por ella, asi que no te preocupes

Haruka subia su ceja, meditó por unos segundos y les cedió el paso

-iré por un café

-gracias Haruka - sonriendo

-de nada Shizuru

-buena suerte Fujino-san

-gracias Yukino-san

Shizuru miraba a sus subordinados, de lejos podia observar como se juntaban para reventarla y de paso mirar esporádicamente a la chica que estaba a su lado. La castaña dejo salir un suspiro, sin darse cuenta ejercia mayor presion a la mano de Natsuki, la morena reaccionó mirandola y transmitiendole toda la confianza que le faltaba con un pequeño beso.

-vamos Shizuru – besando su mano entrelazada

-vamos – sonriendo

La castaña avanzo a paso seguro mientras sentia todas las miradas del piso 18 sobre ella, poco le importo, saludaba cortésmente a todos, Natsuki no decia nada, simplemente movia su cabeza a modo de saludo…el camino fue largo, la castaña pensaba que habia salido sin ningún rasguño hasta que…

-Fujino-sama, es su novia?

-Ara…se lo dejare a su mente deseosa de aventuras – sonriendo – si me disculpa

-claro, adelante – sonriendo

La castaña cerró la puerta tras ella

-uff! Vieja chismosa

-si, ya estoy acostumbrada, bueno Natsuki, esta es mi oficina – sonriendo

Natsuki estaba maravillada, todo estaba muy ordenado y pulcramente limpio, una oficina grande y muy iluminada. Shizuru tomó lugar en su silla, rapidamente Natsuki se puso detrás de ella para ser testigo de todo

-Ara, crei que te quedarias en el sofa a ver como trabajo – sonriendo

-quiero estar mas cerca de ti – abrazandola – asi que este es el telefono verdad?

-asi es, mira acercate,

-ok – acercandose – que pasa

-ves ese boton rojo?

-claro que lo veo jaja, es bastante notorio

-fufu, bueno, apretalo

-uhh!! – mirandola asustada – no se abrira el suelo verdad? – sonriendo

-claro que no! fufufu

Natsuki apretó el boton y comenzo a llamar, espero unos segundos hasta que la voz de su primo la alertó

-alo? Alo?

-PUTOOOOO jajaja!

-Natsuki?

-si perrito, ya te corto que estoy en la oficina de Shizuru, saluda mi amor – sonriendo

-buenas tardes Reito-san

-buenas tardes Shizuru-san

-cuidate primo

-te va a llegar mañana

-claro claro! Jaja, adios

-adios! – a Shizuru – mi amor! Tenías guardado mi número *o*

-claro – sonriendo

-que eres tierna *¬* – besandola

-fufu, no es nada – sonriendo

-es importante para mi, son esos pequeños detalles los que importan

-que bueno que te importen – sonriendo – a todo esto, Haruka me invito a un after office y yo acepte, te parece mal?

-uhh

After Office sonaba en la mente de Natsuki, una parte de ella queria salir corriendo, los after office eran peligrosos, no queria encontrarse con alguna chica, pero por otro lado, queria salir con Shizuru. Estuvo asi por un momento, Shizuru eliminó la inactividad de Natsuki con un beso.

-pasa algo malo?

-no nada, es que estaba pensando en que no se, pense que ibamos a estar solas

-pero vamos a estar solas toda la noche – sonriendo – yo quiero salir con mis amigas, Mai me dio tu prontuario de conquistas resumiendolo en "conoce a muchas chicas" – sonriendo – no me escondas nada Natsuki, si no quieres ir para no encontrarte con alguna chica dejame decirte que eso pasará y deberas saludarla y ya – besandola – ahora estas conmigo

-tienes razon – sonriendo – vamos

Las horas pasaron volando, antes de ir al after, pasaron a dejar la maleta al departamento de Shizuru.

Tal como habia sido previsto, Natsuki se encontró con un par de conocidas, pero sosteniendo la mano de Shizuru las saludo, acción que fue suficiente para repeler cualquier intento de seducirla. Haruka estaba encantada con la cita de su amiga, increíblemente para todas las que compartían la mesa, ambas tenian muchas cosas en común y juraron encontrarse en algún centro de golf. Shizuru sonreía genuinamente, Natsuki no soltó su mano en toda la noche y su manejo de la conversación la tenian sin palabras. Sin darse cuenta ya eran las 12 y estaban devuelta en el departamento

-la pasaste bien Natsuki?

-si mi amor, esa Haruka! – sonriendo – te lo prometo, no perderé el partido de golf, todos los puntos te los dedicare – besandola

-mmm que bueno – sonriendo – quieres comer algo?

-tengo un poco de sed, ire por un jugo o algo asi, quieres algo Shizuru?

-Ara, tu eres mi invitada y me estas sirviendo?

-vamos! Se supone que vivire aquí hoy y mañana y si las cosas salen bien…para toda la vida – sonriendo

Shizuru estaba sorprendida, Natsuki tomaba sus manos temblorosas, besó cada mano para terminar y besarla apasionadamente. Shizuru afectaba cada parte de su cuerpo, no podia estar sin ella. Desde hace tiempo que no podia estar sin su presencia aunque en esas fechas no la conociera físicamente, el solo hablarle la tranquilizaba. Ahora que estaban juntas el sentimiento era aun mas fuerte, dentro de ella ya había tomado una decisión pero que haría con Mai…

-ya conoces mis sentimientos

-asi es

-y?

-estoy con Natsuki, no puedo sacarla de mi vida y empezar contigo asi de rapido…-tomandose la cabeza – no se…no se que me hiciste pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, estoy confundida…

Un par de lagrimas afloraban de los ojos de Mai, mientras que una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro sombrío de Mikoto, hace días que estaba irreconocible, por fin, una luz de esperanza_…"escuche bien? Mai quiere terminar con Natsuki para empezar conmigo?"_ pensaba…como era posible, despues de tanto tiempo, los astros se alineaban a su favor, sin darse cuenta ella también derramaba lagrimas, pero esta ves eran de alegría…

-siempre espere por este momento Mai…sabia que si esperaba…- abrazandola

-Mi..koto – abrazandola

-te amo Shizuru

-yo tamb…

No pudo terminar, Natsuki nuevamente se habia apoderado de sus labios, ahora ambas en traje de baño se relajaban en el jacuzzi, poder rozar el cuerpo de Shizuru era una delicia que solo podia permitirse a ratos, sabia que si se aferraba completamente a ella podria fallar en cumplir su promesa. Solo podian hacer eso, abrazarse y besarse, sus ojos verdes se veian cansados, Shizuru entendio el mensaje y la invito a abandonar el lugar.

-vamos a la habitación

-cla...

De repente el sonido de una vidrio quebrándose reclamo la completa atención de ambas, el sonido provino de la habitación de Shizuru. Natsuki se adelanto, abrió la puerta de una sola patada. Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, nuevamente una piedra de grandes proporciones atravesó esta ves la ventana de Shizuru, rapidamente sacó la nota y la guardo en su bolsillo. La castaña se tocaba el corazón del susto, Natsuki se preguntaba como la persona había sido capaz de lanzar semejante piedra al piso en que estaban. Ágilmente se agachó para abrazarla…

-yo te voy a proteger, lo prometo

-Natsuki – sonriendo – que susto pasé

-ja! Esta todo bien

-como vino a caer esa piedra?

-no lo se cariño, no importa, voy a bajar a tirarla a la basura

-NO! no que tal y si te pasa algo?, digo alguien tiene que haberla lanzado no?

-yo creo que se cayo del piso de arriba – sonriendo – vuelvo en unos minutos no te preocupes – besandola – cuando vuelva nos acostamos te parece?

-Ara?

-claro, nos acostamos a dormir jaja

-fufufu me parece bie…

-pero! – interrumpiendola – si quieres nos acostamos a hacer cositas – guiñándole un ojo

-ara? Natsuki no! – dandole una nalgada – fufufu

-ouch! – sonriendo – bueno yo decia solamente – besandola – no tardo

-ok te espero

-bien, te amo

-yo tambien Natsuki – abrazandola

-piensalo? Jajaja!

-que cosa?

-sobre lo de hacer cositas jajaja – abriendo la puerta

-te va a llegar! – sonriendo

-ya ya! – saliendo

Mientras Shizuru corria a buscar un pijama adecuado a la ocasión. Natsuki corrio hasta la escalera para leer en paz el mensaje:

"aléjate de ella o van a sufrir…ni sabes de lo que soy capaz Kuga"

- a mi nadie me amenaza – rompiendo la nota – te metes con alguna de las dos, te encuentro y te mato!

Dicho esto, dejo la piedra en un basurero y volvió donde Shizuru. La castaña era fuerte pero habia algo que le animaba…"es fuerte pero no esta muerta"

-Shizu…

-no fufufu – sonriendo – buenas noches Natsuki – apagando las luces

-eeeh!!!

Continuará…


	9. Ella es mía

_Hola Buenos dias/tardes/noches lamento mucho la demora pero es k estoy llena de tareas en la Uni, como leer libros de ciento y tantas hojas en english, leer guias, leer...leer...leer! presentaciones, etc A espero no demorar tanto en el siguiente capitulo porque esta por terminar esta historia..._

_pero no todo es malo xD, se k hay hartas personas k les gusto mucho **Hoteles Fujino** ( a mi tambien me gusto xD jakaja) bueno les confirmo que estoy trabajando en la segunda parte ^^ en estos dias subire solo un pequeño preview xD haber como va la mano._

_Cuidence mucho, gracias por los reviews! siempre es bueno leer lo k piensan de lo k escribo. Espero ver sus impresiones :)_

_Xauxera xD_

* * *

**Capitulo 9 - Ella es mía**

-por lo menos un besito, un cariñito algo que sea! Me tienes a puro pan y agua – haciendo un puchero

-pero dijimos que nada de sexo Natsuki

-pero entonces juguemos al teto – sonriendo

-teto?

-si!! – exaltada

-y como es eso?

-al teto! Tu te agachas y yo te lo…

Natsuki no pudo terminar cuando Shizuru coloco sus dos manos en su espalda para hacerla caer de la cama

-vas a llegar a la luna Natsuki

-sii? – Ilusionada – vamos *¬*

-pero a puros madrazos ¬¬ – tapandose – buenas noches

-aah?!! Shizuru!! – levantandose – que injusto todo

-a si?

-si – acostandose – así como se arroja de costado un papel vieeeejo…- imitando a Sandro

-Ara?

-ya escuchaste – sonriendo

-fufufu Natsuki, eres tan…espontanea

-tomare eso como un cumplido

-lo es – besandola – buenas noches amor

-buenas…y muy buenas

Natsuki posó una de sus manos en las caderas de Shizuru para luego apoyar su cabeza en el regazo de Shizuru

-estas comoda? – sonriendo

-mucho muchoooo jajaja, no me desarmes la postura Shizuru – sonriendo

-bueno…

-Mai…

-dime…

Mai no queria terminar el abrazo. Enfrentar su mirada nuevamente la confundiria más, pero sabia que los abrazos no son eternos. Se separó suavemente

-quieres estar conmigo?

-yo…estoy confundida, Natsuki…yo he estado tanto tiempo con ella, siempre hemos estado juntas…pero ella…ella no se! – comenzando a llorar – no me ama…no consegui que realmente me amara y yo ahora siento que cada dia la pierdo pero a la ves cuando estoy contigo siento cosas…quizas estoy igual de confundida que ella

-entiendo…

-pasa algo? – secando sus lagrimas

-nada, Mai, solo puedo decirte que puedes tomar el tiempo que desees para pensarlo, si he esperado años por ti, esperar un tiempo mas no va a matarme – sonriendo

-Mikoto…porque eres tan tierna – sonriendo – eres…perfecta – acariciando su mejilla

-solo soy perseverante – sonriendo – te voy a dejar a tu departamento?

-no te preocupes, vine con el auto asi que me voy en el

-deacuerdo…-abriendo la puerta – y Natsuki no se enojará porque llegas muy tarde?

-Natsuki no esta en casa – saliendo – se la deje a su amante para que ella también experimente en carne viva lo que es vivir con ella…jaja! Solo hay que esperar...- mirando su reloj – media hora mas – sonriendo – nos vemos Mikoto

-adios

Mai estaba feliz, estaria sola en el departamento para pensar y ver su situación. No se demoró mucho en llegar, 15 minutos bastaron para que llegara de vuelta a su hogar, rapidamente se colocó su pijama y esperaba impaciente que dieran las 2. cuando ya faltaban un par de minutos la pelirroja se carcajeaba anticipando lo que vendria…solo quedaban un par de segundos y…

2:00 am

-AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-mierda! – saltando – Ara, Natsuki? Natsuki despierta – moviendola

-NOOOO NOOOO NOOOOOOOO!!!!! STRIPER? YO NO PEDI ESO!!! SUELTAME COCHINA!! – botandola al piso - QUE NO VES QUE TENGO NOVIA!!!

Natsuki se movia de un lado a otro visiblemente dormida, Shizuru, que dio un salto gigante al primer grito se encontraba en el suelo desconcertada viendo como la morena se movia y por mas que la zamarreaba no despertaba. Entonces recordó aquella nota que habia encontrado en la maleta. De un salto se incorporó y busco la bendita nota.

Dio vuelta la maleta hasta que encontró el papel y lo único que pudo hacer es leer con sus ojos desorbitados dejando pequeñas pausas para observar a ese intento de niña exorcista moverse aun con mas fuerza

-no puede ser…pero si la nota lo dice…tendre que hacerlo

Rapidamente se subio encima de la morena para reducirla. Al sentir el peso aun dormida dejaba salir una seductora sonrisa

-jaja no seas asi…por lo menos invítame a una cerveza como tan apurada

-Ara? ohh Natsuki – empuñando su mano – disfrutare haciendote despertar

Y sin pensarlo mucho le volteo la cara dándole una cachetada que llego a lastimarle su palma. Se incorporó y al instante Natsuki despertó.

-ohh…gracias Shizuru

-ara?

No quiso preguntarle, simplemente prendió la luz y vio nuevamente la nota en específico lo que pasaba a estas horas:

A las 2 am empiezan sus "pesadillas" (su conciencia no la deja dormir) hay que subirse encima de ella y darle una cachetada.

Para que se vuelva a dormir hay que darle una pastilla de vitamina C (ella cree que son somníferos pero es demasiado hipocondríaca) con un vaso de agua citrus.

A los 10 minutos volverá a hacer el show, así que simplemente dale un manotazo y se le pasa.

-rayos es como una niña chiquita…

Se levantó a buscar las pastillas, luego fue a la cocina arrodillándose mentalmente ante Haruka por haberle hecho comprar agua citrus el fin de semana. Tomo un vaso y lo llevo a Natsuki con la pastilla

-ahh Shizuru muchas gracias – tomando la pastilla

-uff espero que te sientas bien, el susto que me diste, casi se me sale el corazón por la boca

-jaja perdon – abrazandola – es que siempre me pasa…espera! Como sabias que tenia que tomar la pastilla y lo del cachetazo?

-Mai me dejo una nota…

-…

-dije algo mal?

-no es que…me dio como pena…

-mmm…

-que pasa Shizuru?

-quieres volver con ella?

-no he dicho eso – acostandose – ya ven, sigamos durmiendo

-mmm…

10 minutos

-AHHH NOOO QUE YO SOY FIEL!!!!

-sosiégate ¬¬ – dándole un manotazo en el estomago

-zzz…

El dia llegó, la primera en despertar fue Natsuki, que simplemente no podia con su felicidad, se sentia completa, era la primera ves que despertaba al lado de Shizuru, asi que decidio no despertarla e ir a preparar el desayuno.

El sonido del refrigerador al abrirse constantemente la desperto, a diferencia de su amante su rostro tenia signos de haber pasado una mala noche, todavía no salia del shock de saber que su futura pareja tenia tan malos habitos para dormir. Se dio unos leves golpes en la cabeza y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina.

-amor! Te levantaste, te iba a dejar el desayuno a la cama

-fufu, ya estoy aquí – cerrando los ojos – ohhh!! Espera – corriendo

-ah?

Shizuru salio rauda devuelta a su habitación, tenia que estar segura si habia otro problema con su morena…

8:30 entra a trabajar a las 1:00 sale. Si dice que va a pasear al mall es mentira, va a mirar chicas al gimnasio del mall con su primo. El resto de sus mañas te daras cuenta sola…pero eso si, solo asegurate de tener muchos potes de mayonesa.

-tengo uno en el refri…estoy salvada – saltando

-Shizuru!!!

-me lavo los dientes y voy! – caminando al baño

Natsuki habia servido el desayuno en la mesa

-que te demoras! – comiendo

-nisiquiera un buenos dias amor? – sentandose

-buenos dias mi amoooorrcitooo

La morena cerró sus ojos y estiro sus labios para que Shizuru la besara. No podia evitar sentir que aquel beso era una promesa de futuros encuentros, no podía evitar sentir deseos que su departamento cobijara también a esa morena desinhibida y despreocupada que le devolvió la luz a su vida llena de números y dólares y sin nadie a quien entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

-Natsuki…

-dime?

-no te vayas nunca – tomando su mano

-no me iré mi amor, siempre estaremos juntas – sonriendo – porque te amo

-WUA!! MAI!! Me asustaste!

-ja! Es tu conciencia!

Chie se tocaba el corazón, con una sonrisa recibió a su amiga devuelta a su trabajo.

Fuuka news era uno de los periodicos mas leidos, si bien Mai nunca estudio el rubro, tenia un talento especial escribiendo, siempre se le dio de manera natural y sin mucho esfuerzo se transformo en cronista.

La morena le observaba desde su asiento, sonriendole como siempre mientras le ofrecia un café que fue aceptado enérgicamente.

-algo bueno tiene que haber pasado eh? – sirviendo café

-algo asi – sentandose

-le vas a contar a tu amiga periodista?

-dame el café y te cuento – sonriendo

-bueno aquí esta tu café – entregándole la taza

-no he roto con Natsuki

-mmm…

-pero ayer le dije a Mikoto que me gustaba, osea se lo di a entender…

Solo esa declaración bastó para que Chie se quemara con su café, luego de unos segundos pudo reincorporarse

-wow! Que rapida!

-es que mande a Natsuki con Shizuru, era la única forma de estar sola en paz y poder hablar con Mikoto sin que este llamándome para controlarme, de hecho no cumplió su promesa porque tengo 6 llamadas perdidas de ella, me llamo hace unas horas.

-no se como se hace el tiempo de llamarte para controlarte

-yo tampoco, se supone que tener dos mujeres ya es algo pesado - bebiendo un sorbo de café

-mmm, yo creo que es su descaro – sonriendo – quiere pan y pedazo por lo tanto se esfuerza al maximo con tal de tenerlas contentas no crees?

-me siento como si estuviera en la mansión playboy jaja

-hasta te lo tomas con humor, es un buen síntoma

-creo que es lo único que me queda…estoy confundida Chie, eso pasa…ayer casi no dormí pensando y llegue a una conclusión.

-y cual es esa? – sudando

-creo que lo nuestro no va para ningún lado, ya no voy a mentirme mas, por algo me fui a Francia, estamos atrapadas en nuestra habitación, eso es todo, nuestra relación esta estancada y el único lugar donde todo fluye aunque me de algo de pudor es únicamente en nuestra habitación

-te dije…Natsuki es puro sexo

-pero yo la amaba…supongo que estoy madurando y ahora quiero estabilidad, alguien que me ame y no que solamente quiera hacerlo conmigo…creo que todo esto de Natsuki saliendo con otra chica y mi reacción sobre eso ha sido muy rápido y algo tonto, vamos! Me contó hace unos días…

-es que es normal tu reacción, la querías retener a toda costa, fue una decisión desesperada el pedirle que siguiera contigo, lo que me pregunto ahora es como va a tomar cuando termines con ella

-no lo se…me preocupa que quiera hacerle algo a Mikoto, yo todavía no estoy preparada para nada, ni para terminar con Natsuki ni para salir con Mikoto…

-Natsuki es de armas tomar…le caera como una patada en la cara si te ve con Mikoto, es un golpe fuerte a su ego

-lo se…pero no puedo retenerla a mi lado, creo que le pedi que se quedara conmigo porque tenia miedo de comenzar todo de cero, estoy acostumbrada a ella, pero ahora siento que tengo que ser valiente y aprender a salir adelante sola – sonriendo

-vaya…que profundo, disculpa, mi nombre es Chie, el tuyo? – dandole la mano

-jajajaja!! Pesada!!

-ya! a trabajar – sonriendo – como lo hacemos?

-ara?

Ya estaban en el estacionamiento, la morena había salido primero con la excusa de botar la basura trató nuevamente de llamar a su novia oficial pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta.

Shizuru sonreia ampliamente, tomó sus llaves y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto

-jaja! Shizuru! jajaja no seas asi! Estoy hablando de cómo nos vamos – sonriendo

-no he dicho nada! – sonriendo

-bueno, mmm mi auto esta malo, me puedes llevar amor?

-claro, por que no fufufu subete

-gracias – besandola

El camino estuvo lleno de paradas en donde Natsuki atacaba a Shizuru con besos. Nunca pensó sentirse asi, tan plena haciendo cosas tan sencillas_…"es raro"_ se decia mientras seguia besando el brazo que tenia mas cercano. Desde cuando cambiaria una noche de sexo por una tarde conversando sobre te y marcas de mayonesa…ni cuenta se dio cuando ya estaba en el trabajo, al sentir como la chica del acento tan delicado apagaba el motor le hizo despertar, la miraba con una sonrisa, Natsuki estaba desconcertada…

-nunca…nunca se me pasaría por la mente perderte Shizuru

-ara?

Se bajo del auto para abrir la puerta del chofer

-por favor pásate al otro asiento

-ah?

-hazlo

Shizuru se cambio, Natsuki entró y arrancó lo más rápido que pudo. Sus ojos rubíes estaban asustados, la morena vio de lejos como la imagen de un hombre se desvanecía, aun asi, se mantenía inalterable. Habian entrado a un túnel, Shizuru miró hacia atrás pero no vio nada, de un momento a otro comenzó a tener mucho frío, en un movimiento reflejo tomó el brazo de su morena y lo presionó lo mas fuerte que pudo…no podía hablar, sentía la presencia de un hombre detrás de ella. Las luces del túnel no eran suficientes para ver o identificar algo, pero se dio fuerzas y mientras Natsuki subia la velocidad acercandose al final del túnel, la castaña se volteo…

Solo fueron unos segundos…pero fue suficiente para que su corazón se detuviera y su cuerpo comenzara a temblar furiosamente. Al sentir el frio y el temblor en su mujer, Natsuki como pudo paró el auto y se estaciono afuera de la calle…

-Shizuru?, Shizuru que pasa!!

Natsuki la movia, pero Shizuru estaba en otro lugar, en su mente aquella visión abarcaba todo su pensamiento…aquel hombre mirándola mientras le indicaba que leyera lo que había escrito con su sangre en la ventana trasera…solo eran 3 palabras, pero lo suficientemente poderosas como para que su cerebro se conmocionara…**"ella es mía"**

Continuará…


	10. Nunca

LEER ANTES DE LEER XD (ya estoy hablando incoherencias ¬¬ xD)

_Hola buenos dias/tardes/noches ^^ se k me he demorado mucho, pero es k la Universidad y los amigos quieras o no te absorven mucho tiempo, pido las disculpas del caso a las personas k se dan el trabajo de meterse a la pagina para ver si esta sirvienta de la Universidad escribio algo xD ahora estoy en proceso de examenes asi que el fin de semana tendre un tiempito para ponerme al dia y dar los retoques necesarios al primer capitulo de la continuacion de **Hoteles Fujino**, y tambien estoy en proceso de pensar como conectar lo que tenia escrito con las nuevas ideas que tengo del **capitulo 3 de Loba Insistente** xD es k mi amigo es un chiste y al ver como le resultan bien las cosas le da esperanzas a Natsuki xD (él si k es insistente xD) porque bueno, el personaje tiene algo de él psicologicamente son muy parecidos obvio si me base en él y en su insistencia por conseguir el amor de una amiga mia xD_

_No los aburro más con mis no-aventuras xD y mis avisos xD solo espero k les guste y dense una vueltecita el fin de semana en la noche, quizas haya algo nuevo en la seccion de fics de Mai Hime en spanish xD_

_pd 1: espero sus comentarios xD no sean flojitas (os) es gratificante saber k alguien te lee xD_

_pd 2: un saludo a todas las Shizurus y Natsukis de Facebook, metanse al grupo de facebook de Shizuru Fujino ^^ es bkn! derepente hago sus aportes xD el aporte latino siempre debe estar xD!!!!_

_adios ^^  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Nunca**

.

-listo! – sonriendo – finalmente saque todas mis cosas de la casa de Natsuki

Mikoto sacudia la gran caja que habia cargado junto con Nao hacia su habitación. Si bien hace un par de meses que su familia ya no vivia en la casa de los Kuga, aun quedaban sus pertenencias asi que constantemente tenia que ir, asunto que nunca le preocupo ni a su tia Saeko ni a su Tio Suguru que disfrutaban de su compañía como también la de Reito, pero las diferencias entre ella y Natsuki se hacian irreconciliables, por lo tanto era mejor cortar por lo sano y radicar a la familia Minagi a la casa que les correspondia que quedaba solo a una calle de la casa de los Kuga.

Nao la observaba, se veia radiante, pero la pelirroja se sentía triste. Odiaba decirlo pero al saber que ya no había ninguna excusa para ver a Natsuki le apenaba, le daban ganas de devolver la caja y vaciar su contenido en lugares recónditos en donde la única forma de encontrar las cosas seria invirtiendo severas horas en la mansión de los Kuga.

La inactividad de su amiga le provoco curiosidad, su fino rostro se veia amurrado, tomó asiento mientras la veia atentamente, Nao dejo salir un suspiro entonces Mikoto se permitio interrumpirla…

-ya veo…echarás de menos a Natsuki verdad? Pero ella no vivia alli el ultimo tiempo, solo venia a las horas de la comida cuando Mai estaba en Francia…-cruzandose de brazos

-yo no…

-no lo niegues, si yo lo reconozco, Natsuki es muy atractiva, no te culpo si te atrae

Nao le regalo una sonrisa traviesa, no había caso con Mikoto, de alguna forma la chica siempre terminaba por sacarle la verdad, era muy perceptiva…

-no dire nada porque ya lo sabes

-jaja lo sabia! Bueno por lo menos eres honesta

-me gusta, lo tomo como un juego, a ella le encanta ser juguete de las chicas

-solo quiero saber si lo hicieron – sonriendo

-pero si ya lo habiamos hecho, digo, me quito la virginidad, eso es un antecedente suficientemente fuerte como para que no se me olvide nunca – sonriendo

-pero hablo de las veces que ibamos a casa de tia Saeko a tomar te o a hacer tareas, recuerdas que varias veces tenia que volver a casa y mi madre me preparaba comida asi que volvia en media hora a veces una hora…Nao – mirandola - que hacias en ese tiempo que te dejaba sola?…

La pelirroja la miró mientras le regalaba una sonrisa cómplice…

-ok – sonriendo – gateaba a la pieza de Natsuki y…

-y?

-ya tu sabe! Jajaja

-siempre supe que Natsuki gorreaba a Mai, pero ya no me molesta más, porque se que ella no la quiere…

-es cierto

-pero aun asi – sonriendo – me cuesta creer que hayas tenido sexo con Natsuki cuando los tíos estaban en casa, yo conozco bien a Natsuki y ella toma las precauciones suficientes como para que eso no pase

-no siempre era así…cuando la vi por primera ves me asuste y ella igual, pero apenas te fuiste me fue a ver a tu pieza, a los dias siguientes nos mirabamos y a la semana ya le habia bajado los pantalones

-que directa - sonriendo

-veiamos televisión y en los comerciales se ponia interesante – guiñando un ojo

**Flashback**

-hola – sonriendo sensualmente

-hola amor, puedo pasar?

-ya estas adentro – sonriendo – quieres ver el programa conmigo?

-bueno

Apenas Nao colocó sus piernas en la cama, Natsuki de un solo tiron la dejo encima de ella

-eres una niña muy mala sabias? – abrazandola

-porque?

-porque no es bueno que una chica tan traviesa como tu se ande paseando por la habitación de una mujer comprometida –besandole el cuello

-asi que estas comprometida eh? – bajandose

-eeh –sosteniendola – si estamos viendo tele como dos amigas

Natsuki colocaba su mejor rostro inocente mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Nao que simplemente se dejaba querer.

-y tu noviecita?

-esta en Francia – besandola – no hablemos de ella – sonriendo

-ok, tengo como unos 20 minutos – sonriendo

-puedo con eso - abrazandola

Y rápidamente Natsuki la acostó en su cama…

**Fin Flashback**

-me da vergüenza, ya no me cuentes más – tapándose la cara

-pero tu lo pediste – sonriendo

-si pero me acabo de arrepentir, cuando digo detalles nunca pienso en que me dirás todo tan explícitamente…

-lamento ser tan explicita jaja! En fin, si no nos vamos llegaremos tarde a la U

-cierto! – tomando su bolso – vamos

-si si – sonriendo

-Shizuru! Shizuru responde!!

Por más que tratara de hacerla reaccionar, Shizuru seguía en su mundo, las lágrimas salían sin que pudiera detenerlas, Natsuki solo atinó a abrazarla y entregarle el calor que necesitaba. Poco a poco el llanto iba disminuyendo pero Shizuru seguía sin decir palabra, estuvieron asi por severos minutos hasta que un policía se detuvo al verlas afuera de la pista.

Antes de retirarse a patrullar, le dio instrucciones a Natsuki de llevarla al hospital pero esa palabra fue suficiente para volverla en sí. Nuevamente aprovechó el regazo de su morena para apoyar su rostro y seguir llorando por otro largo rato más.

Natsuki se mantuvo en silencio hasta que recordó algo que la hizo sorprenderse. Shizuru pudo darse cuenta pues el corazón de la morena latió mucho mas fuerte de lo normal, entonces decidió que era tiempo de romper el hielo.

-me siento mejor, Nats…

-eso es algo bueno – interrumpiendo – Shizuru…-mirándola – lo viste verdad?

-…

-no tengas miedo, yo te protegeré de él – sonriendo – no tienes nada que temer, de hecho, deberias estar muy feliz…

-qu…QUE!! Natsuki se me acaba de aparecer un espíritu y yo debería estar feliz!! Que clase de mujer eres! Por la mier…po…por…por los caballeros del zodiaco!!

-m? porque censuras tus garabatos? – subiendo una ceja

-no es el momento para esas preguntas ¬¬

-estoy tratando de hacerte sentir mejor ^^

-¬¬ - mirando al cielo - señor perdónala

-si me dejaras explicarte…- abrazándola – al principio estaba asustada, pero ahora estoy muy feliz

No espero respuesta o contrapreguntas, simplemente la besó tiernamente y cuando sentía que la chica de Kyoto se estaba dejando llevar la detuvo.

-es una bonita vista, te gusta?

-si, a pesar de que es temprano y de que deberíamos estar en nuestros respectivos trabajos

-los abuelitos siempre dicen: "lash coshas pashan por algosh" – imitando a un abuelito

-¬¬ - mirando al cielo – señ…

-nada! – mirando al cielo - No me perdones si no he hecho nada malo, bueno, no en este momento. AHH!! – sonriendo - de hecho perdónala a ella por tener tan mal humor – mirando a Shizuru – un besito?

-te digo donde me tienes que besar?

-si es el trasero con gusto! ^^

Shizuru iba a mirar al cielo nuevamente pero Natsuki sujeto sus mejillas con sus manos

-no pidas tanto perdón y bésame!! jaja – besándola

-wait! – separandose – me ibas a contar algo

Natsuki guardó su sonrisa por un momento, dudó si contarle todo o extraer lo más importante. Shizuru no dejo pasar los segundos para tomar su mano y entregarle toda la fuerza que necesitara ya que al ver el nuevo semblante de Natsuki sabia de antemano que lo que iba a decir no seria muy agradable.

-puedes decirlo con confianza, sabes que yo te apoyo y si hemos llegado hasta el punto de conocernos y de haber compartido la cama para dormir, de haberte abierto las puertas de mi departamento es porque confío en ti. Me bastó ese mes sin verte para saber que te amo y cuando te vi, te ame mas, porque aunque no lo creas, para mi el físico pasa a segundo plano

-Shizuru – mirandola -…ese hombre…murió, dejó una carta solo para mi, veras…es complicado, él no había planeado morirse, simplemente pasó, lo atropello un camión y la carta la encontraron en su casa después de haber puesto la pieza de cabeza…él me culpaba de su muerte, decia que si la muerte lo encontraba él la iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos…

-por…porque?

-él estaba enamorado de mi, yo trate de hacerlo entender pero no sirvió de nada, mientras vivió nos hizo la vida imposible a mi y a Mai, hasta que pedimos una orden de alejamiento, tuve que someter a Mai a un tratamiento con psicólogos porque no podía dormir, de hecho yo tampoco puedo dormir normalmente, tu te diste cuenta – sonriendo

-si…Natsuki…

No podia creerlo, la mujer que amaba…como era posible que alguien la culpara de una muerte repentina y trágica, como alguien podría culpar a una chica como Natsuki, no le cabía en la cabeza, la abrazó con fuerzas y por un momento se imagino como debió haberlo pasado…simplemente era horrible…

-amor que tragedia! Lo siento mucho…- soltándola – estas bien?

-si estoy bien, digamos que mis sueños raros son secuelas, ahora el contenido de ellos es tu culpa – guiñándole un ojo – si alguien me diera la pasada no andaría soñando cositas – cruzándose de brazos

Shizuru dejo salir una suave risa, verla relajada la relajaba también, si Natsuki se sentia cómoda hablando del tema lo menos que podía hacer era seguir escuchándola de la misma manera. La abrazó repentinamente para volver a sentir su calor, luego de soltarla le dio el pase para que continuara…

-no seguiré hasta recibir una respuesta – sonriendo

-pronto…muy pronto, ahora – seria – podrías tomar en serio el asunto?, ver un fantasma a la luz del día es una experiencia que no quiero volver a vivir

-de acuerdo! Un ultimo besito ^^

-mmm

La morena cerró los ojos y estiró sus labios para que Shizuru la besara, por un momento olvidó todo el asunto y dejo que sus ojos rubíes admirarán la belleza que se posaba frente a ella rogándole por un beso. No pudo hacerla esperar más y la besó con paciencia…

-ah – sonriendo – eres tan linda Shizuru ^^…ehm…ya – seria – empezaré…

-bien…

Natsuki se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento, respiro hondo, abrio sus ojos y comenzó…

-resulta que hace un par de años este tipo me seguía a todos lados, me ahuyentaba a las chicas diciendo que yo en realidad andaba con él pero que le sacaba celos andando con chicas, su obsesión por mí era tal que cuando me veía con una chica, apenas yo me iba la increpaba violentamente y después yo llamaba a la chica y no quería volver a salir conmigo, entonces empecé a investigar y me contaron todo esto, al principio me dio vergüenza ajena por él, osea pobrecito como cae tan bajo y lo de ahuyentar a las chicas me daba igual porque las chicas siempre lo agarraban a madrazo limpio por mi – sonriendo – claro! Hasta que Mai se enteró y me pidio que hablara con él si queria que pasara algo mas entre nosotras

-hablaste con él?

-tuve que hacerlo sino Mai me dejaba sin se…ehm sin…

-sexo?

-sin postre – sonriendo – como te dije, me daba igual, pero tuve que hacerlo – cruzándose de brazos

-como fue?

-mmm, quizas no debi ser tan pesada pero es que me colmó la paciencia…

**Flashback**

_**2 años atrás**_

-que pasa?

Natsuki estaba de pie frente a la entrada de la cafetería que por ser la hora de almuerzo estaba casi a su capacidad máxima, por una extraña razón se veía relajada, a pesar de todo el mal rato que habia vivido, de la cachetada que habia recibido, se veia totalmente serena e imperturbable, hasta que la inactividad del chico comenzó a molestarla. Cuando el silencio se estaba transformando en un problema decidió ser la primera en hablar.

-seré breve, quiero que dejes de mentir, quiero que dejes de andarle diciendo a las chicas que tu y yo tenemos una relación secreta, de verdad es molesto

-p…pero…

-nada – cruzandose de brazos – me da hasta vergüenza ajena, sabes? Cuando escuché ese rumor que inventaste me dio mucha lastima por ti.

El chico no podia mirarla, su puño estaba blanco por el esfuerzo. Nada sirvió…

-no suelo hablar de mi vida privada con extraños, pero se que esto te ayudara a olvidarte de mi, tarde o temprano lo ibas a saber, la razón por la cual te pido que dejes de mentirles a las chicas es que ahora voy a comenzar una relación formal, llevo harto tiempo saliendo con Tokiha Mai, ella me encanta, ahora estoy haciendo tiempo porque ella esta en clases pero apenas salga de su ayudantía de calculo le voy a pedir que sea mi novia – sonriendo – y estos rumores a ella le molestan, me lo hizo saber y por eso estoy hablando contigo

-ella…ella no…no te hará feliz como yo!!! – llorando

-estas loco, entiende! A mi no me gustan los chicos y si me gustaran tampoco saldría contigo porque eres un enfermo!!

-eres…tan…cruel – mirando el suelo

-no se, puede que si – colocando su mano en su mentón – pero eso lo reflexionare sola, así que porfavor deja los rumores si? y deja de andar trucando fotos mias es molesto

-nunca…nunca – susurrando

Natsuki esperaba una respuesta pero el chico se negaba a responder, simplemente se susurraba a si mismo, la morena comenzaba a perder la paciencia…

-Masashi! Has entendido?

-nunca…-mirandola – nunca!!

-maldito enfermo!! – empujandolo - Dejame en paz!! Te lo dije de buena manera y no entiendes!! Que quieres? Que lo grite? Ok – tomando distancia – NO ME GUSTAS!! NUNCA ME VAS A GUSTAR DEJAME TRANQUILA ENFERMO DE MIERDA

Takeda enfrentó su mirada mientras mordía sus labios de la impotencia, de sentirse descubierto y rechazado. Todas las personas que estaban en el lugar les dedicaron una mirada curiosa, algunos se burlaban, otros tomaban fotos. No podía creerlo, nunca pensó estar tan expuesto, no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas volvieran a caer frente a su obsesión que no mostraba un ápice de arrepentimiento por dejarlo en vergüenza delante de una centena de desconocidos…

-Eres…tan cruel…

**Fin flashback**

-definitivamente a ti te dicen la pacifica verdad?

-jeje…no te enojes conmigo

-hay formas y formas, tambien lugares Natsuki

-no le pidas eso a una Universitaria de 20 años que solo quiere gozar la vida y libertad que te brinda la Universidad y las habitaciones del campus…

-bueno si, tienes razon, pero igual, quizas debiste haberle puesto un paño frio al asunto

-por eso te amo, porque eres tan caritativa – abrazandola – mi princesa de Kyoto es tan buena – besandola

-te amo – sonrojandose – mucho mucho, pero eso no quiere decir que este de acuerdo con tu proceder - soltandose

-fue hace dos años, casi 3 años atrás…

-además porque tengo que estar feliz? – mirandola

-porque el muy bast…

-Natsuki! – interrumpiendo

-el chico…

-mmm…¬¬

-Takeda – tirandole un beso – ahora si?

-si ^^

-bueno, Takeda dijo algo que no tomé en cuenta en ese momento, pero ahora lo recordé…Takeda cumplió su promesa, realmente no necesitaba su visita porque yo ya lo sabia, pero siempre es bueno una confirmación…

**Flashback**

Natsuki buscó en su bolso un cigarro, se volteo con dirección a las salas cuando un iracundo Takeda la tomo de los hombros con la intención de voltearla

-suéltame pedazo de basura!! – empujandolo

-escúchame bien Kuga Natsuki, lo que me has hecho no te lo perdonaré, por tu culpa estoy asi, ahora todos me observan como un psicopata!!

-eso es lo que eres!!, ahora dejame en paz sino lo vas a lamentar

-la que lo va a lamentar eres tu!!, nunca!!! Escuchame bien, NUNCA VAS A SER FELIZ!! AUNQUE MUERA ESTARE ALLI PARA JODERTE LA PUTA VIDA, RECUERDALO! APENAS TE ENAMORES DE VERDAD YO ESTARE ALLI HASTA QUE NO TE DISCULPES!!

-DE QUE MIERDA ME TENGO QUE DISCULPAR ENFERMO!! MAL…-respirando – sabes? No, no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo, ve a un siquiatra o no!, mejor ver a la iglesia para que te exorcicen! Estas mas loco que una cabra!

Natsuki volteó para empezar a devolverse a las salas mientras todos los ojos seguían puestos en Takeda…

-YA SABES!! ESTARE ALLI!! APENAS TE ENAMORES ESTARE ALLI!!! ME ESCUCHASTE KUGA NATSUKI!!!

-imbecil – prendiendo el cigarro

**Fin flashback**

-ves amor, realmente no necesitaba que se apareciera pero cuando lo vi por el espejo retrovisor, ahí parado en la mecanica no quise enfrentarlo contigo alli, lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño, pero ahora al sentir tu calor mientras me abrazabas recorde lo que me dijo y me hizo aun mas feliz, él dijo que vendria a molestarme apenas me enamorara y ahora nos esta rondando, ves que mi amor por ti es de verdad? Realmente te amo Shizuru…

-Natsuki…

-lo enfrentare, lo prometo, hare que se devuelva de donde estaba pero ya no nos va a molestar nunca mas…

-no Natsuki, no lo enfrentaras sola, lo enfrentaremos juntas – abrazandola – él te busca pero debe entender que tu ahora estas conmigo, no me importa si me viene a visitar seguido, creeme que no te dejare sola. Lo enfrentaremos juntas, Natsuki – mirandola – nada ni nadie va a romper nuestra relacion, bueno casi relacion fufufu

-se mi novia!! – abrazandola

-ya dijimos ¬¬

-pero yo ya escogi…

-a quien?

-a Mai – sonriendo

Shizuru sintió como su corazón se quebraba…

– mentiraaa!!! Te amo a ti, solamente a ti, es por eso que Takeda se anda paseando

-no hagas esas bromas! descriteriada ¬¬

-perdon – bajando la cabeza – nunca me habia sentido asi…

-asi como?

-nose, cuando estoy contigo me dan ganas de hacer muuuuchas bromas, - dandole un beso en el cuello - de hacerte cariño y de que me hagas cariño, de hablar como niña chiquita, nose esas cursilerias que le gustan tanto a Chie, con Mai nunca hice eso porque nunca lo senti

-fu, a mi tambien me gusta estar asi contigo – besandola – Natsuki, sabes como se llama eso?

-macabear?

-no! jajaja macabear es dejarse dominar por la pareja, eso se llama regalonear

-sii!! Jaja suena chistoso

-¬¬

-ya! quiero regalonear con Shizuru todo el dia – acostandose en su regazo

-y de que vivimos?

-osea, vivire de tu sueldo jeje

-¬¬!!

-^^

-señ…

No la dejo terminar, simplemente tomó prisioneros a esos labios que tanto amaba, finalmente se sentia completa, el secreto mas oscuro habia salido a la luz, ya no tenia miedos…lo enfrentaria como fuera pero lo enfrentaria aun si le costará una eternidad…

-lo enfrentaremos juntas

-si amor, juntas, porque yo estoy contigo

Volvieron a besarse de pronto sintieron un frio estremecedor. Shizuru se abrazó al cuerpo de Natsuki mientras esta la afirmaba lo más fuerte que podía. Rápidamente se pararon, entonces como un destello lo vió pasar, solamente quedó el eco de su voz rondando en su mente…

-_**aun te amo…Natsuki…**_

Continuará…


	11. el fin del eslabon perdido

LEER ANTES DE LEER XD

_Hola ^^ espero que esten muy bien, disculpen la demora pero es que la Universidad cada año se pone mas dificil, por lo menos hoy me fue bien :D, este capitulo lo termine ayer como a las 10 y tanto de la noche xD pero no quise postearlo porque queria revisar si habia dejado cabos sueltos porque no siempre escribo de corrido, aveces se me ocurren cosas que van despues xD._

_**Este es el capitulo final**, nunca pense que iba a terminar asi, pero creo que soy fan de esa Natsuki que se ve en uno de los especiales de Mai Hime, esa Natsuki sonriente, si hubiera una continuación estoy segura que Natsuki ya no seria tan callada, fue esa imagen de ella la que me inspiro a continuar y adaptar esta historia (porque la habia hecho hace años y solo hasta el capitulo 3 para otros personajes)._

_Este final, esta dedicado a mi comadre que en paz descance :) y para las personas que se dan el tiempo de escribir sus reviews, gracias, de verdad estoy muy agradecida ^^, ojala les guste este final :D_

_se cuidan_

_nos vemos en **JNZ** y **Loba Insistente xD** (aqui tengo abierto el word de loba xD)_

_pd: separe con puntos para que la lectura fuera mas facil, es que nose que onda fanfiction le gusta ahorrar espacio xD  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**XI - El fin del eslabón perdido**

.

.**  
**

-eeeen la vida no queremos sufrir!!! – mirando a reito – oi ¬¬

-ahh ejem – tosiendo – Ayyyaaaa!!

-^^ - cantando – no queremos sufrir!!

-AAYYYAAAA

-queremos tocar el cielooo...ven! bailemos!! – tomando a Reito de las caderas

-O…oye! Estamos trabajando!! – mirando alrededor

-EEEEN la vida!!! Todos queremos tocar el cielo!!!!! – bailando

.

3 meses habían pasado después de la aparición de Takeda en el auto de Shizuru y contra todos los pronósticos las cosas se habían calmado a tal punto que Shizuru comenzaba a acostumbrarse a compartir a Natsuki con Mai. La pelirroja simplemente se había declarado incompetente, no podía dejarla por más que quisiera, a duras penas le reconoció a Mikoto que Natsuki era casi comparable a una droga, no podía vivir sin ella pero las cosas cambiaron. Natsuki decidió dividir su semana y vivir en dos departamentos diferentes, de lunes a miércoles vivía con Mai y de jueves a domingo con Shizuru, cosa que molestaba a ambas pero que con el paso de los meses comenzó a volverse una rutina…

.

-sabes? – sentandose – tu eres el eslabón perdido entre Hugh hefner y Shane de the L Word

-QUE!!

-lo que escuchaste!! Eres una descarada!

-uhm!! Porque andas tan pesado? – cruzandose de brazos

-ando estresado! Necesitamos mas llantas

-y porque te preocupas por eso! Baka! – tomando el telefono

.

Esperó unos segundos y

.

-amor!

- amor, como amanecio?

-muy bien fufufu

-soñaste conmigo? – sonrojada

-eh…no fufufu

-EHH!! Y con quien soñaste!? - colapsando

-NATSUKI!! – tirandole el catalogo

-ahh si Shizuru – levantandole el dedo del medio a Reito – tengo que encargar rueditas ^^

-claro mi amor, cuantas quieres?

-ehm… - a Reito – oye cabron cuantas ruedas quieres?

-50 eslabon perdido!

-ok – a Shizuru – 50 mi amorcito, se podrá?

-claro, las necesitas ahora ya?

-seria lo ideal pero si no, en la tarde esta bien

-perfecto entonces, hare lo posible para que las despachen ahora si?

-chiii – cambiando la voz como niña chica

-habla como mujer eslabon!! – azotando su cuaderno

-calla ex buen becerro!

-ara?

-ehm, nada mi amor, es que este pendejo le falta que le den – sonriendo

-que y a ti te han dado mucho? – enojada

-ehh! No mi amor, claro que no…-sonriendo – claro que no!!

-…

-hablo en serio! Vamos Shizuru que te lo he dicho…

-…

-ya se ve que no quieres hablar, nos vemos al rato, te amo, adios

-ok

-OHH!!!!!!! – parandose – no me vas a decir yo tambien te amo?

-no…

-OHHH!!!!!! Y PORQUE?!!! ME ACABAS DE DESTROZAR EL CORAZÓN!!

-porque gritas?

-POR LA IMPRESIÓN DE SENTIRME NO CORRESPONDIDA

-baja el volumen ¬¬

-VOY A TRATAR!!

-hablo en serio o te corto ¬¬

-bueno – sentandose – adios mi amor, minimo mandame un besito

-no se pueden mandar por email?

-OHHH!!!!! – parandose – ERES MALA!! MALA, CRUEL, COMO LUCIO MALAVER DE ESMERALDA

-terminaste?

-Ehm si, dame un besito?

-no se puede por teléfono

-OHH!!!! Shizuru!! Realmente estoy colapsando, que quieres que haga para que me creas…

-ya sabes…

-eso pasará muy pronto, lo prometo…porfavor, no ves que me da penita…

.

Desde el otro lado del telefono Shizuru dejo escapar una carcajada que alivio el cerebro de Natsuki

.

-te encanta jugar con mis sentimientos verdad?

-Ara! no he dicho eso, es solo que es el precio mínimo que puedes pagar por seguir con Mai-san…

-pero tu sabes, que yo solo te amo a ti y que a pesar de todo yo te soy fiel, lo sabes…

-quiero creer que es asi…

-es asi!! Que…que mas quieres…la quise dejar y se descompuso su vida…debo dejarla paulatinamente como lo estoy haciendo ahora…

-esta bien… de verdad Natsuki – tocando su frente – empezar el día con este tema hace que se frunzan mis cejas…

.

La morena se detuvo, iba a responder pero prefirió callar, era lo mejor a estas alturas porque estaba completamente segura que la vendedora de Kyoto la odiaria apenas cayera la noche…

.

-Shizuru…podemos almorzar hoy?

-si, salgo a las…

-1:30 verdad? Paso por ti como a las 1:40 esta bien?

-bueno, te enojaste? – incorporandose

-no…no mi amor – tratando de sonar animada – estoy bien, nos vemos entonces, te amo, adios

-Natsuki…

-dime…

-te amo – sonriendo

-yo tambien – colgando

-que vas a hacer prima?

.

Reito la observo con detenimiento, sin duda algo la perturbaba…

.

-estoy algo complicada pero pronto sabras todo…

-esta bien…

.

-Ara? – colgando

.

Shizuru arqueó una ceja incredula por lo que acababa de escuchar, _"¿desde cuando Natsuki se desanima con tanta rapidez?_", pensaba, no pudo procesar toda la información ya que su amiga la miraba esperando su invitacion para entrar…

.

-Haruka…

-ya vine – entrando – que paso?

-porque lo dices?

-porque tienes la cara rara, como si tu hubiese pasado algo…

-es que Natsuki anda rara conmigo, desde hace dias la encuentro como ida y preocupada, como si me escondiera algo

-mmm – sentandose – estas segura?

-si, de hecho nose… - mirando sus papeles – nose nada…

-ya Fujino! – tomando su mano – no vas a caer a una profunda depresion porque Natsuki no termina con la otra o si? – soltando su mano

-tengo miedo Haruka – mirandola – tengo miedo de que me este engañando…

-más de lo que te…

-osea a mi y a Mai – interrumpiendola – tengo el presentimiento que se esta viendo con otras mujeres. Este domingo casi no durmió, me abrace a ella trate de hacerle cariño y me rechazo, esperó que me durmiera y salio del departamento y últimamente cuando la llaman se va a hablar a la habitación – comenzando a llorar – que…que hice mal ahora?

.

Haruka ágilmente rodeo el escritorio de su amiga para tener mayor acceso a su cuerpo y la confortó con un abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza y le dedicaba palabras de aliento…

.

-sera que…que tengo que darle la pasada? – aferrandose a Haruka

-QUE? Que estas hablando Shizuru!! si Natsuki anda asi porque no han tenido sexo es porque entonces no vale la pena! Te dijo que esta asi porque no han tenido relaciones? – soltandose un poco

-no, siempre me dice que me espera pero – sonriendo – antes de acostarse de repente pasa mucho tiempo en el baño

.

La poseedora de aquel acento tan caracteristico y especial soltó una suave risilla, si bien el dolor seguia intacto, no podia dejar pasar la oportunidad de comentar las tacticas de su morena para "aliviar la tension"

.

-asi que la tienes a puras visitas de Manuela Palma eh?

-fufufu – mirandola tiernamente – es que antes nos haciamos cariño y cuando las cosas se encendian le decia buenas noches entonces ella despues de intentarlo mucho se daba por vencida, se iba al baño y no volvia como en media hora fufufu!

-esta muy bien Shizuru, no te dejes vencer, si ella realmente quiere todo de ti tiene que dejar a esa mujer y espero que cuando la termine tu no corras a sus brazos para entregarte tan fácilmente

-obvio no fufufu, por mucho que lo desee, yo soy una dama – asintiendo

-bien Shizuru, creo que deberian hablarlo – cruzandose de brazos

-me invito a almorzar, se supone que hoy se viene a dormir al depa asi que voy a converzar seriamente con ella y si todo sale mal, con el dolor de mi alma termino esto porque no me hace bien, no de esta forma…

-es lo mejor pero tranquila tu confia en que hiciste todo lo que pudiste para que funcionara…

.

Las horas pasaron y Natsuki fue a buscarla a su trabajo, ya en el restaurant Natsuki tomó aire y comenzo

.

-Shizuru – jugando con sus manos – hoy no voy a quedarme en tu departamento, voy a …

-ara! – parandose

-Shizuru – parandose – tranquilízate, porfavor toma asiento

-estoy tranquila – sentandose – es solo que…

-dejame terminar y podras comenzar tu tambien – mirandola – tengo mucho trabajo y voy a pasar directo a casa de mis padres…

-y porque no gastas un poquito mas de gasolina y vas a dormir a mi departamento?

-porque es muy largo el trayecto Shizuru, voy a salir del taller como a las 4 de la mañana calculando mas o menos voy a llegar a casa de mis padres como en 20 minutos pero si voy a tu departamento me demorare como 40 minutos – tomando su mano

-y no valgo 20 minutos de tu esfuerzo – soltandose

-ayy ya!, como?!! Argh!! – parandose – como no puedes entender razones Shizuru!, sabes que mas?, me voy, nos vemos al rato

-no espera – tomando su brazo – me vas a dejar aquí?

.

Natsuki bajó sus revoluciones, Shizuru realmente estaba afectada sin pensarlo mucho se agachó a su lado, tomo una de sus manos y la besó

.

-ando mal esta semana, pero lo hago por las dos creeme – besando su mano – no seas mala conmigo

-estoy aburrida de compartirte – llorando – hasta cuando!

-Shizuru – abrazando – shh shh tranquila

.

Y de la nada vio a una figura conocida por ella, la modelo se paseaba sensualmente mientras la morena abrazaba con fuerzas a Shizuru, dejó un pequeño espacio en su mente y le sonrio de forma seductora, aquella modelo simplemente le hizo una seña de que la llamaria, la morena simplemente asintió…

.

-te amo Natsuki

-yo tambien te amo, perdoname por ser tan pesada contigo

-te perdono, pero…

-pero que? – soltandola – que pasa mi amor? – secando sus lagrimas

-me estas engañando?

.

Por un momento tuvo miedo, cualquier comentario sobre lo que estaba tramando a los ojos de Shizuru seria un engaño, no queria hacerla sufrir pero sabia que la situación pronto saldria a la luz…

.

-claro que no Shizuru, porque tan desconfiada – sentandose

-porque últimamente me has estado evadiendo

-bueno – sonriendo – eso tiene una explicación…

-si me vas a decir que es porque no hemos tenido relaciones yo…

-oi! – interrumpiendola – ya pase por esa etapa, realmente el sexo es lo de menos

-verdad? Ara! – sonriendo – y yo que habia compra…

-menti!!

-fufufu! Natsuki!

-je – sonriendo – digamos que ya no es lo mas importante, porque para mi lejos lo mas importante es esto – tomando su mano – estar contigo, compartir contigo todo mi tiempo libre, besarte y que me beses – poniendo cara de niña buena – abrazarte y que me abraces – mirando el cielo – que me hagas cariñito…

.

Sin darle oportunidad a Natsuki, Shizuru se levanto y le dio un suave y fugaz beso.

.

-porque eres tan tierna Natsuki

-nose jajaja! Que egolatra me salio – riendo

-ara – sonriendo – Natsuki es muy narcisista – tomando su mano

-pero claro jaja, si no me encuentro linda yo quien mas me va a encontrar linda?

-ara! y yo estoy pintada?

-claro que no – besando su mano

.

El almuerzo pasó lentamente, mientras Natsuki pagaba Shizuru decidió ir al tocador, lapso que fue utilizado por la morena para hablar con aquella modelo que no le despegaba la mirada.

Shizuru no se demoró y por un momento su corazón se rompió al ver como Natsuki dócilmente se dejaba abrazar por aquella mujer. No quiso interrumpirlas de inmediato, espero unos minutos y ambas se veian comodas, cuando la chica iba a abrazarla por segunda ves decidio interrumpir

.

-ara Natsuki, ya estoy lista

-ahh! Shizuru! ehm…jaja!! – tocandose la nuca – bueno ella es Ogasawara Sachiko, una amiga, Sachiko-san, ella es Shizuru…mi novia - sudando

-Ogasawara Sachiko, un placer ¬¬ – dandole la mano

-Fujino Shizuru, - recibiendo el saludo - el placer es mio

-bueno bueno! Mucho formalismo, nos vamos, cuidate Sa-chan! Vamos amor – tomando su mano

-adios Fujino-san…

-adios ogasawara-san…- camina raro - susurrando

-oi te escuche ¬¬

-ara ^^ decias?

-nada mi amor, me encanta cuando pones esa cara, sabes que me manipulas con ese rostro bello que tienes – besandola – eres tan lista! Por eso te amo ^^

-gracias Natsuki – sonriendo

.

.

-Mai! – abrazandola – te amo

-Mikoto – cerrando los ojos

.

Si Natsuki era su droga, Mikoto era su centro de rehabilitación, este tiempo se dedico a conocerla más, a dejar de lado esa visión de Mikoto adolescente para reconocer a la chica universitaria responsable que se había transformado en alguien importante en su corazón gracias a su esfuerzo y constancia.

.

Mikoto sabia que no era fácil, borrar a Natsuki de la memoria de Mai seria imposible pero sabia que tenia que trabajar por transformar a Natsuki en un simple recuerdo y lo estaba consiguiendo lentamente. Sin darse cuenta Mai la buscaba, se daba el trabajo de ir a buscarla a la Universidad, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, llegó el momento de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la pelirroja pero no lo dudo ni un segundo, momento que la pelirroja no pudo evitar poner en la balanza en comparación con la primera ves que tuvo con Natsuki, dejo escapar una leve risa que con el pasar de los segundos se transformo en una gran carcajada, Mikoto, que mantenia su cuerpo desnudo aferrado a Mai, comenzaba a inquietarse

-Mai…-abrazandola – tan mal amante soy?

-que?! Ja no digas eso, lo hiciste muy bien, creo que comienzo a sospechar de tus "noches de estudio" – besandola – es que me acorde de la primera ves con Natsuki, no te enojes, pero es que es muy diferente…

-mmm

-sin duda esta es mi mejor primera ves – sonriendo – porque siento que no tuve sexo sino que hice el amor, nose si me entiendes, no creo porque esta es tu primera ves

-no quise estar con nadie porque queria que fueras tu…

-lo se, creo que me lo has dicho desde siempre – sonriendo – con Natsuki fue horrible

-no puede ser! – sonriendo

-cada dia me doy cuenta de que es pura costumbre…fue divertido, Natsuki jajaja!! Se la contare hasta a nuestros hijos Mikoto – mirandola

.

El corazón de Mikoto se llenó…

.

-Natsuki…duró menos que comida en tu plato…abri sus piernitas, me puse en posición de…ya tu sabes! – sonriendo – técnicamente respire y ya se habia ido jajaja!! Me hizo jurar que no dijera a nadie asi que debes guardar el secreto, habra durado 5 minutos y eso jajaja

-no puede ser!! Y se hace la poderosa!

-es que es normal estabamos asustadas, los tios podian llegar en cualquier momento, claro que despues de un lapso de tiempo lo intentamos denuevo y todo resulto mucho mejor, pero ese es otro cuento, la primera es la que vale jajaja!!

-si – sonriendo – Mai?

-dime – mirandola

-cuando la vas a dejar?

.

La pelirroja se descolocó pero al segundo volvió en si y le regalo la más hermosa de las sonrisas…

.

-dame un beso Mikoto – cerrando los ojos

.

Y la morena la besó…

.

-portate bien Natsuki – besandola

-si yo me porto muy bien – sonriendo – te amo, portate bien ¬¬

-O.O!! que descarada porque pones esa cara!!

-cual, esta? ¬¬

-si! ¬¬

-porque ehmm – mirando el cielo – porsiacaso me quieres engañar esta es mi cara de reproche ¬¬

-¬¬"

-¬¬…^^

-¬¬Û

-yaa!! – abrazandola – Shizuru, el ultimo besito

.

Natsuki cerró con fuerza sus ojos y estiró sus labios para recibir el beso de su casi – novia, Shizuru la besó lentamente, tratando de imprimir todo su amor y nueva confianza, la abrazó posesivamente antes de soltarla y dejarla en libertad de accion

.

-entonces nos vemos mañana

-asi es – besandola – te amo, nos vemos mañanita, quedate tu mejor con el auto – guiñando un ojo

-adios – sonriendo

-y mi "te amo" O.O?

-fufufu! Te amo!

-yo también

.

La morena le tiró un beso antes de entrar al taller. Shizuru manejaba feliz, la luz roja detuvo su pensamiento y aprovecho el lapso de tiempo para buscar sus lentes de sol cuando por unos segundos su vista encontró un papel en el asiento que habia usado Natsuki, rapidamente lo tomó y leyó en su interior…nuevamente su corazón daba brincos de terror…

.

"_Natsuki:_

_a las 11 en tu taller, espérame vestida para la ocasión…solo asegúrate de que el baño este preparado, esta noche quedaremos pegajosas_

_Tu Sa-chan"_

-diablos! – golpeando el manubrio – yo sabia! Esa chica no se aparecio porque si

.

Una y mil lagrimas caían por su rostro y cuando llegó a su trabajo le esperaba lo peor. Haruka le esperaba en su silla, su rostro preocupado era indicio de otra mala noticia…

.

-Shizuru…

-solo dilo Haruka – secando sus lagrimas

-acabo de escuchar a la zorra de Hotaru, hablaba por teléfono con Natsuki

-Q..QUE! mi Natsuki?

-si – mirándola – si pronuncio su nombre fuerte para que la escucharamos, dijo: "_Kuga Natsuki llamándome? Se viene el armagedon!" _Y despues le dijo que se verían no se a donde porque justo llegaste y ella hablo más bajo…

-…

-Shizuru?

.

Cobijada por las cuatro paredes de su oficina, se recostó pesadamente en su silla, cerró sus ojos y sus lagrimas corrían como cataratas por todo su rostro, no queria más guerra, engañarla con una compañera de trabajo seria lo más bajo que podría hacer.

Ya lo habia decidido, no le daria en el gusto, no seria la estúpida que se queda en casa sabiendo que su pareja la engaña, iría… iría a enfrentarse a ella a la misma hora que estaba fijada en ese papel.

Miró a Haruka dándole una señal que la rubia no supo descifrar, entonces abrió sus labios para musitar lo que estaba pensando.

.

-que pasa Shizuru? me pones nerviosa!! – cruzandose de brazos

-Haruka-san?

-di…dime

-tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

-bueno ehh, no, porque?

-genial, podrias acompañarme al taller de Natsuki a las 11?

-bueno, pero para que?

-voy a enfrentarla…hoy – dejando caer un par de lagrimas – hoy…- mirando el suelo – vi a su amante, me la presentó Haruka, me la pre…sentó

.

Volvió a llorar sin vergüenza alguna, Haruka por segunda ves rodeo el escritorio para llegar a ella y abrazarla, tenia unas ganas locas de ir a buscar a Natsuki y golpearla hasta escuchar un_ "lo siento" _dedicado a su amiga, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo, Shizuru no se lo perdonaría si de algo estaba segura era que su amiga estaba totalmente enamorada de esa mujer…

.

-qu..que hice mal?

-nada Shizuru, es solo que esa tipa no te valora y punto, debes dejarla – abrazandola

-no…puedo…- llorando – no puedo Haruka! No puedo!

-claro que puedes! La vas a enfrentar a la noche y vas a terminar todo esto me escuchaste?

-…no puedo…como voy a hacerlo?

-no lo se, pero algo se nos ocurrirá…

.

-estoy tan feliz!! – dándole un toque en el brazo

-te pasas Natsuki…

-calla Reito! Que esta es mi gran oportunidad

-te deseo mucha suerte

-gracias – mirándolo

.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente para Natsuki, la ansiedad consumía sus energías, la hora asignada llegó, Reito se despidió con un abrazo, la morena se aferró a él como si quisiera aferrarse a sus momentos de libertad plena, a sus 22 años recien comenzaba a ver la vida de forma distinta, desde los ojos de alguien que realmente ama, esta era su ultima oportunidad…

.

-Nao me lo dijo jajaja!

.

Mikoto estaba esperando la cena en el departamento que Mai comparte con Natsuki, la pelirroja se esmeraba en terminar de cocinar lo más rapido posible para volver con la ahora alta chica.

.

-debio ser muy divertido…no?

-claro, me rei mucho, es tan tipico de mi prima – sonriendo

-Mikoto…

Mai sonrió genuinamente, hace tanto que no escuchaba de los labios de Mikoto, referirse a Natsuki como su prima sin sentir un tono de enfado u odio…

-Mai – sonriendo

-continua porfavor jaja

-hace poco mmm anteayer llegó Nao a casa, algo agitada y media confundida, me asuste, solo atine a abrazarla entonces sentí el perfume de Natsuki en ella y mi cuello se tensó completamente jajaja _"que te paso? Que te hizo Natsuki?!"_ le pregunte y ella solo me dijo: _"vamos a tu pieza ahora! Tengo que contarte algo",_ entonces – parandose – fuimos a mi habitación – abrazandola – y ahí ella se sentó en mi cama y me miró seriamente, solo despues de unos minutos dijo: "_MIERDA!_" Y comenzó a contarme

-que cosa? – volteandose

-jajaja!!

*****flashback*****

-Natsuki! qu..que haces aqu…

.

La morena no la dejó terminar y se abalanzo sobre ella, Nao, que recien habia salido de la ducha fue despojada de la única toalla que censuraba su cuerpo desnudo. Al sentir las experimentadas manos de Natsuki por todo su cuerpo se dejó llevar sin darse cuenta que el lugar en el que estaba era la ex habitación de Mikoto en casa de la mansion Kuga. Poco le importó y dejo que la morena tomara el control de toda la situación, la pelirroja que habia mantenido los ojos cerrados desde que recibió el primer beso del encuentro decidió sin mas abrirlos, buscó el rostro de Natsuki y cuando lo encontró no pudo evitar cambiar su rostro excitado a un rostro…desconcertado

.

-Natsuki?

-shh!

.

Natsuki tenía su ceño fruncido, en su rostro estaba marcado su esmero y su resignación a lo que había descubierto hace meses. La besó un par de veces sin nisiquiera cerrar sus ojos, recorrio el cuerpo de Nao tratando de convencerse de lo contrario pero una parte de ella estaba contenta, después de intentarlo mucho simplemente se hizo a un lado de la Universitaria y se dejo caer en la cama, ambas miraban hacia arriba como si la pared tuviera algo interesante… espero unos minutos y la secreta interrogante de Nao fue contestada…

.

-definitivamente…soy monógama – mirándola – Nao…soy monog…

-YA ESCUCHE! – tapándose con una almohada

***fin flashback***

.

-jajaja! Eso es tan…tan Natsuki!

-te cabe alguna duda Mai?

-ninguna jajaja! Pero – mirandola – porque estaba bañandose en la casa de tia Saeko si nisiquiera es de la familia?

-es que estabamos haciendo unas maquetas y como el garaje de la casa de tia Saeko es más grande que el de mi casa le pedi permiso para trabajar ahí, yo ya habia terminado y le dije que se bañara mientras yo iba por materiales a mi casa.

-ahh! bueno, te demoraste harto – sonriendo

-el destino jajaja!

.

-espera aquí Haruka

-no no!! – tomando su brazo – espera Shizuru, eres muy puntual!

.

Las dos amigas esperaban en el auto a una distancia prudente del taller, eran las 11:40 y en ese lapso arribó un desfile de mujeres, Shizuru contenia su rabia mientras veia a su pareja recibir con tanta alegria a cada mujer que entraba. Faltaban un par de minutos para las 12 y se bajó del auto con dirección al taller, Haruka estaba saliendo del auto cuando la castaña la detuvo.

.

-Haruka quedate aquí porfavor, te prometo que no haré un escandalo

-me lo prometes?

-te lo prometo – sonriendo

-bien, si necesitas algo aquí estoy – entrando al auto

-gracias Haruka

.

Cada paso que daba le traia infinita tristeza, estaba totalmente entregada a la situación, se conocia a si misma, no haria un show de proporciones descomunales, solo queria ver su rostro y que le dijera en la cara que le habia mentido todo este tiempo.

Solo dos pasos la mantenian alejada de la puerta principal, el ruido de la musica no le perturbo pues era bastante leve en comparación con las voces femeninas que hacian eco en su cabeza. Puso su palma en la puerta para apoyarse un momento y descanzar no sin antes escuchar unos leves quejidos que atravesaron su corazón sin poner resistencia entonces sacó energias acumuladas de su buena crianza y golpeó con autoridad, los gemidos seguían pero unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta, tragó saliva y mantuvo su postura reflexiva hasta que Natsuki abrio la puerta…

.

-Ara Natsuki-san, no ibas a invitarme a la fiesta?

-…

.

Lo que mas temia estaba ocurriendo, su sangre se enfrió, sus latidos disminuian y su cuello se tensó. Como explicaria la situación, si es que pudiese ser explicada, en ese momento no encontraba ninguna razón coherente, solo la miraba con ojos incredulos mientras Shizuru le regaló sus lagrimas…

.

-Shizuru…esto no es – tomando su brazo

-no me toques! – soltandose

-esto tiene una explicación, veras ellas estan ayu…

-ya no me mientas porfavor, hace dias que te noto distante, eres una descarada, nisiquiera pensaste en mi, como crees que me senti al saber que me estas engañando con una compañera de trabajo?

-Q..QUE!!! – reflexionando – aah!! Hotaru-chan? Jajaja! Noo, claro que no, veras Shizuru…

-y te ries en mi cara…gracias, de verdad gracias Natsuki…este es lejos…el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida…

.

Natsuki estaba petrificada, esa ultima frase caló hondo en su ser, nunca antes se habia sentido tan miserable ofrendó sus lagrimas a la castaña que secaba las suyas pero no era suficiente, tratar de explicar algo con los nervios que sentia no ayudaria a que fuese perdonada…aunque dentro de si pensaba el porque debia ser perdonada si no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Mientras la castaña hallaba la forma de salir de ahí sin ser retenida por los brazos de Natsuki una chica medio ebria salio del taller con una cinta y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a enredar a Natsuki mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo cosa que a la morena le molesto de sobremanera.

.

-Nina-chan! Ya dejame en paz – desenredandose

-pero Natsuki-sama, vamos adentro!! Todas te estamos esperando para ponernos manos a la obra – guiñando un ojo

.

La morena observó a la persona que amaba, la miraba seriamente y sin mas le dio la espalda con direccion a su auto. Ágilmente Natsuki se desenredó y tomó sus hombros

.

-te amo, se que ahora no vas a entender nada pero no puedo decirte que esta pasando adentro

-dejame en paz - llorando

-te amo! – abrazandola – te amo como imbecil, te amo demasiado porfavor!...Porfavor no termines conmigo

-no quiero verte más…adios

.

Shizuru salió corriendo mientras Natsuki se apoyo en un árbol para comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente. Una silueta se acercó y tomo su hombro para reclamar su atención…

.

-Reito…

-tranquila Natsuki, ahora solo necesitas cumplir tu promesa y ponerle corazón al asunto

-es difícil, nose si sirva, me acaban de terminar

-vamos Natsuki!! Es rarisimo verte asi por una mujer, es mas…creo que esta es la primera ves que te veo tan mal…realmente estas enamorada

-claro que si!

-entonces vamos…

-…

.

La falta de sueño mezclada con la tristeza hicieron un daño implacable en el rostro de Shizuru, por mas maquillaje que se puso no podía ocultar sus ojeras ni sus ojos rojos, todos la observaron cuando llegó, de su paso seguro no había rastro y Hotaru, su subordinada no daba señales de vida, cosa que la hizo decaer aun más.

.

Eran las 9:30 AM. Cuando comenzó a sentir bocinazos de manera constante, tomó una aspirina y volvió a planificar su día, esta ves excluyendo a Natsuki de sus horas libres. Sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir cuando el ruido de mujeres gritando se sumó a los bocinazos de los autos. Haruka entró rápidamente a su oficina dejando la puerta abierta, sus ojos desorbitados exigían atención.

.

-Shizuru!!! que esta pasando?

-ara? a que te refieres? – mirando sus papeles

-no has visto afuera?

-no, supongo que fue un choque, hay mucho ruido…

-mmm realmen…

.Haruka no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir cuando la figura de Natsuki aparecio afuera, utilizando un arnés y casco como si fuera un limpiavidrios cualquiera.

Shizuru seguia metida en sus papeles cuando sintió que golpeaban su ventana, se levantó de su silla y su corazón se remecio por un instante al ver a Natsuki técnicamente…en el aire.

.

-abre la ventana por favor, sino voy a vomitar – tapándose la boca

.

Shizuru abrió su ventanal con toda su fuerza olvidando que se abre hacia fuera, golpeó a Natsuki lo que hizo gritar a todos los espectadores que estaban presenciando la escena…

.

-cadi me dompes da nadiz – entrando y sujetando su nariz

-lo siento, pero..NATSUKI!! ESTAS LOCA!!!

-si!! estoy enamorada!! Y como me terminaste pensé en hacer lo que iba a hacer de forma aun mas loca, realmente estaba planeado que subiera por ascensor pero como fuiste tan drastica conmigo decidí hacerme pasar por limpiavidrios, que tal? O no que soy la persona más original del mundo…

-…

-Shizuru!! te amo, y la razón por la cual no quería que te enteraras de lo de anoche es porque se iba a arruinar lo que he estado preparando con tanto tiempo…

-de que hablas?

.

Natsuki sonrió genuinamente y le extendió la mano a Shizuru invitándola a acercarse a la ventana…

.

-ven amor, esto es lo que estábamos haciendo…

.

Shizuru caminó un par de pasos y miró hacia abajo…simplemente no podía creerlo, miró a Natsuki y ésta sonreía, como era posible…como era posible que ella hubiese pensado siquiera un minuto que Natsuki no la amaba…se abrazó a ella con fuerzas mientras lloraba de alegría…

.

Abajo, en plena calle un numeroso grupo de mujeres cortaba el transito, cada una sosteniendo una letra que desde arriba se podía leer sin problemas la pregunta:

.

_SHIZURU TE CASARIAS CONMIGO PORFAVOR …?_

.

La dueña del inconfundible acento de Kyoto estaba sin palabras, todos sus compañeros de trabajo se agolparon a sus ventanas para ver que era lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de la altura Shizuru pudo reconocer a su compañera de trabajo y a Ogasawara Sachiko sosteniendo cada una uno de los puntos suspensivos…

.

-Ara, Natsuki, porque Sachiko-san tiene un punto suspensivo?

-ehm…porque me sobraban chicas, asi que mejor decidimos poner puntos suspensivos y ella se ofrecio a sostener uno – sonriendo

-ahh fufufu…

-pero Shizuru!! y? te casarias conmigo puntos suspensivos y signo de interrogación?

-uhm…-colocando sus dedos en su menton – si!!! fufufu, si me quiero casar contigo

-si!!!!

.

Shizuru la besó como nunca antes, quería que ese momento fuera eterno, los aplausos se escuchaban en todas partes, Natsuki les dio una seña a todas sus ex amantes para que ya dejaran de sostener sus cartones mientras era abrazada posesivamente por Shizuru…

.

-te amo Shizuru, para que veas – sonriendo

-yo tambien, pero…porque estabas tan a la defensiva?

-es difícil, estaba estresada y asustada, supongo que no quería abandonar mi vida como mujeriega, pero realmente este tiempo me di cuenta que eres tú y solamente tú la persona con la que yo quiero estar por siempre, hasta que seamos viejitas.

-y Mai?

-con Mai termine ya hace dos semanas

-QUE? Y no me lo habias dicho?

-no jaja, es que ese tiempo lo ocupe para reflexionar…soy monógama comprobada, veo chicas desnudas en vivo y en directo y dentro de mi lo único que quiero es salir corriendo a buscarte jajaja!

-Natsuki…- abrazandola

-tranquila, todo va a estar bien

.

-M…Mai…

.

Mikoto estaba sorprendida, la pelirroja le rogó que la acompañara a ver un evento antes de que se fuera a clases pero nunca se imagino que vería como su prima le proponía matrimonio a otra mujer delante de tanta gente. Su boca estaba abierta entonces recordó quien la trajo alli, bajó su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de la única mujer que ha amado en sus cortos 18 años, la esperaba con una sonrisa brillante

-sorpresa – sonriendo – Natsuki y yo terminamos hace ya dos semanas, ahora solo depende de nosotras Mikoto…que dices?

-Mai…MAI!!!

.

Se abrazó a su cuerpo llorando, no cabía en su cuerpo mas felicidad, finalmente Mai estaba libre…

.

-esta es nuestra oportunidad Mai…-besandola

-asi es…

.

Natsuki conducia a toda velocidad mientras Shizuru la besaba en el cuello, poco tiempo les tomó llegar al departamento de la castaña, apenas cerraron la puerta, Shizuru la guió a la habitación que compartian, ya en la cama Natsuki la miraba expectante…

.

-no vamos a esperar hasta la noche de bodas?

-Ara, no habia pensado en eso – mirando el cielo – quizas teng…

-no!!! . ya estamos aquí ^^ duran! Carga cartucho plateado!! Dispara!!!

.

Dicho esto Natsuki cambió de posiciones y comenzó a despojar a su novia de toda sus ropas sin perder el toque romantico del momento.

.

-te amo Natsuki

-yo tambien - sonriendo

.

Fueron 45 minutos de intenso ejercicio ambas recostadas no hacian nada mas que sonreir, sin duda Natsuki no sabia lo que se estaba perdiendo y viceversa…la morena de un momento a otro juntó sus manos y comenzó a moverlas de un lado a otro a modo de trofeo.

.

-Natsuki…pero tu dijiste que durabas más, te hiciste mucha propaganda – sonriendo

-EEH!! Es la poca costumbre!

-saaaa!! – Empujando su cabeza – a otro perrito con ese huesito

-hablo en serio! – mirandola – hace meses que no lo hago, obvio me canso jaja – besandola – Shizuru! ven vamos a bañarnos todavía es temprano, tenemos que ir a un lugar…

-que?

.

Se bañaron y vistieron rapidamente, les tomó un tiempo considerable llegar, caminaron el ultimo tramo y fue alli donde Shizuru se dio cuenta de la situación.

.

-no me has dado el anillo – dandole la mano

-lo se, es por eso que te he traido aquí

.

Ambas estaban frente a la tumba de Takeda, la morena prendió incienso y dejo una rosa roja, esperó unos minutos y comenzó.

.

-Takeda-san, perdóname por no considerar tus sentimientos y por ser tan arrebatada, espero que descanses en paz, por respeto a ti es que quiero presentarte a mi novia, ella es la mujer que amo y quiero estar con ella por siempre, Shizuru – mirandola – me das tu mano porfavor?

-si

.

Shizuru extendió su brazo para que Natsuki colocara su anillo, le entregó el suyo para que Shizuru hiciera lo mismo, estuvieron mirando la tumba de Takeda un tiempo considerable, la morena se abrazo a su novia, mientras Shizuru encendía otro incienso.

.

-Takeda-san, espero que no sientas que esta postura de argollas fue con intención de molestarte, solo queremos hacerte participe de un momento importante en nuestras vidas, prometo cuidar a Natsuki por siempre, ella ya se disculpó contigo asi que ahora puedes descansar en paz. Adiós – haciendo una reverencia

.

Natsuki hizo lo mismo y salieron del lugar tomadas de la mano no sin antes sentir una suave brisa que movio levemente sus cabellos, podia sentir la aceptación de aquel chico a pesar de todo…

Era la hora de almorzar, Natsuki manejaba relajada, Shizuru sostenia su brazo posesivamente, ambas se sentian plenas y dispuestas a dar vuelta la pagina, estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Natsuki habló lo que había estado pensando todo el camino…

.

-no hay primera sin segunda – sonriendo – vamos a casa y lo hacemos denuevo? ^^

-Natsuki la primera es la que cuenta fufu

-es que era mi primera ves!

-saaa! – empujando su cabeza

-claro! Me usaste y ahora me botas como quien bota un papel vieeeeeejo- imitando a sandro

-ara ¬¬…bueno ^^ vamos!!

-si?!!

-si ^^

-yes!! Duran! Carga cartu…

-calla! – tapandole la boca - Perdonala señor…¬¬

-acostumbrate, ese es mi grito de batalla ^^

-¬¬

-¬¬ - tirandole un beso

-¬¬"

.

Y así siguieron todo el camino, empecinadas en su constante lucha de caras que siempre terminaban en un profundo beso y esta ves no seria la excepción…

.

-dona un beso para la fundación Natsuki Kuga? – estirando sus labios

-que creativa fufufu

-y mi beso?

-Natsuki esta en luz verde

-me botas como un papel vieeejo- imitando a Sandro

-deja a Sandro en paz…Natsuki…nunca te dije esto…

-que cosa?

-las llantas que te vendi cuando nos estabamos conociendo…estaban en liquidación, necesitaba venderlas asi que fufufu nisiquiera eran las que pediste

-QUE!!

.

Rapidamente Shizuru besó a Natsuki para que siguiera conduciendo en paz, ambas estaban felices, sabiendo que era el comienzo de algo grande, Shizuru nunca pensó que Natsuki seria capaz de declararse de esa forma tan extraña y Natsuki nunca pensó en enamorarse a tal punto de querer hacer locuras con tal de llamar su atención. Ambas nunca pensaron que una simple llamada las haría conocerse, un contrato de oferta y fidelidad las acercaría y una liquidación las uniría por siempre.

.

**F I N**


End file.
